


Perfección Fingida

by loove1995



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, adaptación, amorprohibido, padre!Alec, virgenAlec
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loove1995/pseuds/loove1995
Summary: El Padre Alec Lightwood es un bueno y querido sacerdote. Pero tiene un secreto. Ha tenido una fascinación con un feligrés concreto durante años. Aunque reprimirlo y ocultarlo nunca ha sido un problema……Hasta la noche en que es atrapado en la oscuridad y besado hasta dejarle sin sentido. Ahora fantasea con que el beso fuera del hombre al que no puede olvidar, Magnus Bane.Y aunque Alec pudiera hacer su fantasía realidad, ¿cómo reconcilía el deseo humano con su voto a Dios? Y en cuanto a Magnus, ser lo segundo más importante duele como el infierno, ¿pero cómo le pides a un hombre de Dios que deje la iglesia y acepte una oportunidad en el amor?Adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Prólogo: El beso

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una adaptación a la novela del mismo nombre  
> Ya había sido subida a Wattpad, pero lamentablemente la eliminaron. A muchos les gustó por lo que veré si aqui no hay ese problema.  
> Espero que la disfruten los nuevos lectores, y más aun los que ya la habían leido antes

El hombre sostuvo la cara de Alec, una palma cálida y firme a cada lado. Sus dedos acariciaban sus mechones de cabello. Su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de Alec. Las sombras escondían el rostro del hombre. Sin rasgos ni puntos de referencia faciales para distinguir al hombre de cualquiera de los otros invitados.

Alec sabía lo que iba a pasar. Era imposible no saberlo, con la fuerza con que lo sostenía y el duro miembro anónimo que se presionaba contra él. Sabía que debía apartarse, esto era algo que nunca había hecho, y aun así, acercarlo más fue algo demasiado natural.

Era caliente, pero prohibida, la forma en que ese hombre le tenía. Pero sus latidos solo se aceleraban al sentir como el pecho del extraño tocaba el suyo.

Alec arrastró sus manos hasta los costados del hombre, disfrutando de la firme piel morena a través del delgado algodón, disfrutando del gemido ahogado que su toque provocó en el hombre. Era algo nuevo, la forma en que estaba siendo tocado, y por alguna razón que no lograba descifrar, su cerebro no respondía y no se separaba del cuerpo.

Iba a ir al infierno, seguro.

El hombre no malgasto su tiempo. Una vida no era suficiente para prepararse para las sensaciones que esos labios firmes provocaron sobre los suyos. Un placer culpable al ser saboreado en la oscuridad. Le siguió el beso, pretendiendo que no lo había buscado, que no lo había alentado ni se había entregado con tanta facilidad. Pero la verdad es que era mentira.

Alec quería ese beso.

El hombre debió sentir su duda inicial porque se retiró, quizá para permitirle algo de espacio. Pero la pérdida del calor fue demasiado grande y con un gemido propio, volvió a acercarse al hombre, dejándose consumir por las sensaciones.

Un rostro familiar destelló detrás de los párpados de Alec cuando imaginó el rostro del hombre. Y ese fue su último aliento de cordura. Si tuviera que ponerle rostro al extraño, le pondría el rostro moreno de ese hombre que le volvía loco. Y con esa nueva fantasía, su deseo explotó.

Deslizó las manos por el pecho del hombre, rodeó con ellas sus hombros, trazó su garganta con dedos temblorosos pero curiosos, y finalmente le sujetó el rostro en un abrazo urgente.

– He querido hacer esto toda la noche, – susurró el hombre contra los labios de Alec.

Varias preguntas se tropezaron en su mente. Pero no pudo pronunciarlas. Alec había pensado que ese hombre le había confundido con alguien más. Pero si había buscado ese encuentro.

La voz le sonó conocida, pero lo descartó. Probablemente era solo su imaginación reflejando solo sus deseos y fantasías.

Aunque había otro sentimiento. Pavor. Este extraño sabía que había cometido un desliz. Y aun así Alec no deseaba que ese momento terminara. Sabía que no habría otro. Sabía que esta experiencia era algo que no podía suceder de nuevo.

Los cálidos labios se deslizaron sobre los suyos. Si iba a ser condenado, entonces aprovecharía al máximo ese momento. La tentación disminuía sus miedos. Alec abrió la boca, queriendo tocar con su lengua la del otro hombre. Su búsqueda fue impedida por unos dientes, y el hombre rió. Alec se retiró, disgustado por intentar tomar demasiado, sabiendo que al no tener experiencia, no tenía idea de que hacer en esas situaciones.

– No te atrevas a acobardarte conmigo ahora, – le susurró el hombre lleno de deseo.

Sus dedos acunaron la nuca de Alec, besándole con fervor. No había escape del poderoso beso ni de la conquistadora lengua que penetraba su boca con objetivo seductor.

Las rodillas de Alec temblaron. Trató de estabilizarse, enrollando sus brazos en los hombros del otro. Su mundo giraba. El deseo era tan grande. Dios mío, deseo.

El beso terminó y su seductor en las sombras apretó su mejilla contra la de Alec. – Quería ir más lento. ¿Me perdonas? –

Una risa histérica tartamudeó desde su pecho. ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo podía el pecador ofrecer el perdón a alguien? ¿Cómo podía Alec pedir perdón cuando no lo deseaba? No había perdón sin arrepentimiento y con un enfermizo pavor, comprendió que el jamás se arrepentiría. 

El infierno le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.


	2. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son capítulos cortitos, y obvi más adelante contendra smut (:

Tres años más tarde

– ¡Padre Lightwood! – Clary Fairchild saludó a mitad del camino de la nave central.

Alec se ajustó el alza cuellos de plástico blanco en su cuello, sonrió y saludó.

– Padre, tienes que unirte a la fiesta de la boda para la cena de ensayo, – dijo Clary, con entusiasmo.

Caminó hacía el, agitando su vestido de playa que le llegaba a las rodillas y sus pelirrojas ondas rebotando contra la piel brillante. No había cambiado mucho en los diez años desde que la había confirmado. Jace, su prometido, todavía le miraba con ojos de adoración, y su sonrisa había permanecido soleada y dulce.

Ella y su hermanastro Magnus habían sido los estudiantes favoritos de Alec.

– Deberías pasar esta noche con tu familia y amigos. Es importante mantenerlos cerca y apreciar el hecho de que se hayan reunido todos para ver como te casas con el amor de tu infancia. –

– Tu eres mi familia. Te conozco desde siempre. Tienes que estar ahí, – Clary hizo un mohín y le miró con sus ojos verdes de cachorrito.

Alec rió. – La última vez que vi esa mirada, me convenciste para ir a la celebración de tu graduación de la universidad a seis horas de aquí. –

– ¿Dime que funciona de nuevo? – Suplicó. –Si solo te pido que me hagas un favor cada tres años, ¿es mucho pedir? –

– Me preguntó si Jace será capaz de decirte no alguna vez, – dijo Alec, sabiendo que había perdido.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa pícara le dio la respuesta.

El que se casara con su novio de la infancia le daba una extraña sensación de felicidad. Había recorrido el circulo completo. Iría porque ella se lo pedía y porque eso podría hacer descansar por fin las oscuras fantasías del amante desconocido con el que se había encontrado en su graduación. Cerraba un capítulo que había sido abierto hace tres años.

El punto final de su caída de gracia. Le gustaban las cosas ordenadas.

*

El Padre Alexander Lightwod se veía tan asombroso como Magnus Bane recordaba. Sus dedos ansiaban por volverse a enterrar entre ese cabello negro, tan suave como lo recordaba. Pero nunca se atrevió a hacerle frente. Mirar dentro de esos ojos azules le inundaba de miedo a Dios, producto de sentarse durante muchas sesiones de estudio para la confirmación y de asesoramiento clérigo.

Siempre había respetado al Padre Alec, había querido complacerlo. Eso había sido importante durante la difícil etapa de querer encajar en la juventud. Fue el Padre Alec a quien acudió su madre cuando Magnus pasaba por momentos de rebeldía. Y recordaba como el joven cura le había llevado a través de los votos de la confirmación, fascinando a Magnus. Probablemente fue ahí cuando desarrolló su primer enamoramiento.

Años más tarde, cuando Magnus había necesitado de nuevo orientación, el Padre Alec había estado ahí, como un modelo de rol más sabio llevándolo de la mano por la edad adulta. Su mayor pérdida fue cuando tuvo que mudarse para asistir a la universidad, dejar su hogar atrás no fue tan malo como dejar al Padre Alec.

El Padre Alec continuó a su lado durante los años siguientes. Solo que ahora eran más un igual, ya no un estudiante. Jugaban baloncesto detrás de la iglesia, Magnus era voluntario ayudándole a llenar cajas de ropa y comida para necesitados, haciendo servicio social, entre otras que solo lograron aumentar la atracción de Magnus hacía el hombre de Dios.

Esa atracción se había convertido en un amor arrollador. Verle en la graduación de Clary, solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, le había dado la fuerza para actuar.

Deseaba al Padre Alec. Deseaba algo más que la amistad. Le deseaba como hombre. Pero Magnus no se podía atrever a pedirle que sacrificara su llamada de Dios para estar con él, menos si el Padre Alec no quería lo mismo.

¿Acaso podía?

Observó como Clary usaba su encanto sobre el Padre Alec. Ella supo de sus sentimientos hacía el hombre casi al mismo tiempo que Magnus los supo. Convencerla que invitara al Padre a la cena de ensayo había sido demasiado fácil. A veces pensaba que ella quería que estuvieran juntos tanto como Magnus lo quería.

Su sonrisa solo se ensanchó más cuando vio asentir al Padre Alec.

Estaría allí esa noche. Bien.

La sonrisa del Padre Alec se convirtió en una risa completa. El estómago de Magnus saltó como siempre lo hacía cada vez que veía esos hoyuelos en esas mejillas. Le dolió el pecho antes de comprender que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

– Creo que tres años es tomarlo con calma suficiente, – murmuró Magnus para si mismo.


	3. Verdad

Alec POV

– ¿En que andas? – preguntó Alec, tomando un trago de agua del vaso. Su boca se sentía reseca, aunque trataba de mantener los ojos en los novios, su atención se apartaba continuamente hacía el hombre a su lado.

– Llevo una nueva campaña publicitaria para Santiago, – respondió Magnus.

– ¿Santiago? – Alec contuvo el aliento. 

No había razones para hacer preguntas personales como ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? O ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo alguna vez? Esas eran preguntas fuera del límite. Las respuestas no podían cambiar nada entre ellos. 

Y realmente no quería saber si Magnus estaba felizmente con alguien. Cuanto menos pensara en ello, menos culpable se sentiría por desear que esa relación no funcionase. Mentalmente evitó preguntarse por qué le importaba.

– Raphael Santiago Company. Lidero su campaña nacional. –

– Felicidades. –

– Gracias, – murmuró Magnus, sonriendo ligeramente.

Cayeron en un silencio incómodo. A Alec le parecía que ahí debían de haber más palabras. Habían vivido mucho juntos. Magnus había pasado de ser un dulce adolescente a un guapo y fuerte adulto. Los cambios eran sorprendentes.

Alec había pasado de ser un joven cura aterrorizado de enseñar a un puñado de niños a un hombre de confianza religiosa. Claro, todavía enseñaba a niños, pero ahora lo hacía con menos rigidez y mayor comprensión.

La edad le había enseñado eso. Edad que Magnus no tenía. Diez años de diferencia entre ellos.

No tenía que haber pensado eso.

Al principio había accedido a acudir a la cena para mostrar su apoyo a Clary, su familia, pero una parte de él había esperado tropezarse con el hombre que le había besado hacía tres años hasta dejarle sin sentido. Imaginaba que el mismo grupo de personas que asistirían a su graduación, asistirían a su boda. Aunque quizá no a la cena de ensayo.

Pero aun así había esperado encontrarlo.

El hecho de que en sus recuerdos le hubiese puesto la cara de Magnus a su amante secreto no ayudaba para nada a disuadir la atracción que sentía por el hombre. Magnus siempre había tenido un lugar especial en su corazón, compartiendo tantas cosas con el, como pensamientos y gustos.

Alto, moreno, musculoso y bien formado, Magnus era uno de los pocos hombres que podía vestir lo que fuera y verse increíblemente guapo. 

Ahora imagínense como se veía en traje. 

La camisa de vestir azul que llevaba se ajustaba a su musculoso cuerpo a la perfección. Sus pantalones, igualmente a la medida, habían logrado que Alec se rindiera y apreciara la parte trasera del hombre, quitándole el aliento.

Sentía una profunda gratitud por el clima de la noche que había hecho que Magnus se quitara el saco.

Los ojos de Alec vagaron sobre él de nuevo. Inevitablemente se desviaron y detuvieron en la uve de su camisa, donde Magnus había desabotonado los primeros dos botones, mostrando el inicio del bello del pecho de Magnus. Alec sentía que era demasiado para su mente y al mismo tiempo no era suficiente.

Alec no pudo evitar pensar en que esa imagen la había visto en otros hombres, pero nunca ninguno le había provocado nada, no como lo hacía la piel bronceada y el cuerpo masculino de Magnus.

Magnus era ya todo un hombre.

Alec se obligó a quitar la mirada. Finalmente fue salvado por la campana cuando alguien golpeó el cristal con un tenedor e indicó a los invitados que tomaran asiento en sus lugares asignados.

– Supongo que hablaremos más tarde. Ha sido bueno ponerse al día, – Alec intentó sonreír, mientras realmente pensaba molesto: ¿Ponerse al día? Apenas hemos dicho veinte palabras. 

– Mi hermana nos a puesto juntos, – Magnus le regresó la sonrisa, pero la suya era divertida, y no tensa como la de Alec.

– Oh. –

– Vamos, Padre Alec. Puedo ser buena compañía. –

Alec rió, sintiendo como Magnus siempre lograba romper la tensión entre ellos, haciendo que fuera cómodo estar con él. Siguió a Magnus hacía la mesa y se sentaron con otros cuatro miembros de la familia. 

Después de la oración y el brindis por una larga vida, buena salud e hijos, la conversación volvió a iniciar.

– Entonces…–

– ¿Qué? – Magnus rió entre dientes, cuando hablaron los dos a la vez. – Adelante, – le dijo.

– Tu primero, – contestó Alec.

– ¿Qué haces durante tu tiempo libre estos días? – preguntó Magnus.

Soñar despierto con un hombre que desearía que fueras tu y un beso que jamás debió ocurrir, pensó Alec.

– Oh ya sabes, lo de siempre. ¿Y tu? – contestó en vez, Alec.

– Igualmente, – confesó Magnus.

– ¿Vas a seguir los pasos de tu hermana? –

– ¿Matrimonio? Difícilmente. No estoy viendo a nadie ahora mismo. –

– Oh, que mal, – Alec esperó no haber sonado tan complacido como se sentía. Era un sacerdote, por el amor de Dios.

– No realmente. Estoy concentrándome en mi carrera. Además, para mi solo hay una persona. Supongo que puedes decir que él es mi llamada, – Magnus bromeó, mandando una indirecta.

Indirecta que Alec no captó. – ¿Estás llamado a amar a una chica en particular? ¿Es como una revelación que sientes que se te ha dado? –

Magnus rió. Dejó el tenedor y se giró hacía Alec. – Se acabo. Tienes que dejar de ser un sacerdote por esta noche. Esta noche solo eres Alexander, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Soy un sacerdote. – Alec intentó no sonrojarse como siempre ocurría cuando Magnus le llamaba solo por su nombre completo

– No esta noche, – Magnus negó. – No tienes permitido preguntarme si la Virgen María me visitó con un mensaje sobre mi futura esposa. No puedes preguntarme si me siento guiado a cualquier curso de acción. Ni siquiera dejaré que me santigües. –

– ¿Lo estaba haciendo? – Alec sonrió con vergüenza.

– Si, un poco. Tenías puesta esa cara de cura… esa que dice “estoy escuchando, hijo mío”, – Magnus hizo un intento de voz de viejito

– Está bien, – dijo Alec, riendo junto con Magnus. Con él siempre se sentía genial, aun cuando quisiera hacerle olvidar a lo que se aferraba como un salvavidas. – Entonces te preguntaré como un tipo normal. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien enserio? –

– Eso está mejor, – el tono de Magnus se suavizó, y su sonrisa se caldeó. – La respuesta es no. – 

– Pero a juzgar por tu comentario anterior, tienes a alguien en quien estás interesado, – dijo Alec, comiendo de sus espárragos, para que Magnus no viera el dolor en sus ojos.

– Si, lo tengo, – Magnus sonrió de forma juguetona, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música. – Pero no estoy seguro de que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Tenemos nuestra historia. –

– ¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mi o a ti mismo de que eres demasiado tímido como para pedirle salir? Porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres. –

– Es complicado, – evadió Magnus.

– Todas las relaciones son complicadas, – Alec asintió hacía la mesa principal donde Jace y Clary estaban. – Los recién casados hacen que parezca fácil, pero cada relación requiere mucho trabajo para mantenerlo fuerte y sano. Las relaciones toman esfuerzo. Al igual que la necesitará la relación que estás esperando tener con esa persona a la que no te aproximas. – 

– Oh, me he acercado. Me he acercado a lo grande. – 

– ¿Entonces por qué crees que no es recíproco? – preguntó Alec.

– Porque cuando le besé estaba oscuro, y no lo he vuelto a ver en tres años, – dijo Magnus, con suavidad, encontrando los ojos de Alec con un destello acalorado.

Los espárragos cayeron junto al tenedor. Sus ojos se agrandaron y no fue capaz de reaccionar ni de pensar. Sabía que en la mesa le estaban viendo. Algunos le preguntaron si estaba bien. Pero Alec solo podía procesar una cosa.

¡Había sido Magnus! ¡Oh Dios, perdóname!

Alec se paró rápidamente de la mesa, dejando expectantes a los invitados. Saliendo a toda velocidad del salón, lo último que vio fue a Magnus de pie, mirándole, con ese hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación


	4. Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus hablan, y Alec se hace el difícil u.u

– Padre, perdóname, porque he pecado. Han pasado cuatro semanas desde mi última confesión, – susurró la voz anónima a través de la rejilla del confesionario.

– Estoy escuchando, hijo mío, – Alec dijo, de forma monótona, luchando para evitar que sus ojos vidriaran de lujuria y consternación mientras revivía una y otra ves lo sucedido hace tres años y de la otra noche.

– He dicho algo que ha disgustado a alguien, pero tenía que decirlo. –

– ¿Lo dijiste con caridad cristiana? – preguntó Alec.

– No estoy seguro, Padre. Todo lo que sé es que estoy enamorado de ti, y mantener el secreto sencillamente no es algo que pueda hacer. –

Alec sintió impactar las palabras contra su pecho, robándole el aliento. Su boca no respondió, cuando la identidad del confesante quedó clara, aclarando sus sospechas. Tenía que ser él. La confesión susurrada hacía que fuese difícil estar seguro, pero Alec sabía que era Magnus.

– Soy un hombre de Dios, hijo mío. –

– Lo se, Alec. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Prácticamente me has criado espiritualmente, –suspiró. – Te dije que era complicado. –

– No puedo tener esta conversación contigo, – Alec tragó con dificultad. 

Sabía que era Magnus, pero el anonimato del confesionario se mofaba de él con sus normas y regulaciones a las que debía atenerse.

Unos dedos pasaron por los agujeros abiertos, agarrando la rejilla. – Es por eso por lo que no te lo dije antes. Se lo que significaría para tu llamada. No te pediré que lo dejes por mi, pero necesitabas saber lo que hay en mi corazón. –

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Alec giró el rostro hacía la rejilla. Los ojos suplicantes de Magnus le llamaron a través del interior de la oscura cabina. Alec no debería estar mirando. Debería estar buscando refugio en las normas del clero.

– Tomé una oportunidad hace años. Te vi y…–

– ¿Y pensaste que seducirías a un sacerdote? Magnus, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – dijo Alec, entre pánico y enfado por lo hecho.

– Estaba pensando en que te veías especialmente hermoso. Estaba pensando que como mínimo habría un beso entre nosotros. Estaba pensando en que cuando me devolviste el beso se sintió bastante increíble. Me dejaste sin palabras, Alexander. –

– Padre Alec, – corrigió Alec.

– Me devolviste el beso, – repitió Magnus, firmemente.

– Yo…–

– Tu me devolviste el beso. –

Alec suspiró. Había caído en una trampa, Magnus tenía razón y no podía mentir. Había sabido que ese momento le perseguiría por siempre. Y no solo en sus sueños, sino en la realidad. No podía negar que había deseado y deseaba a Magnus.

– Te devolví el beso, – susurró Alec, repitiendo las palabras solo para hacer que Magnus dejara de decirlas. Cada vez que las decía sentía que clavaba una cruz en su pecho, que traicionaba a Dios.

– Es verdad, – Magnus estuvo de acuerdo. No había esperado que Alec lo admitiera.

Alec inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado, necesitando apartar la vista del rostro de la tentación. 

El beso de Magnus le había robado la paz mental, su sentido y creencias del mundo y su llamada. Había lidiado con la culpa rezando. Se había hecho preguntas sobre su atracción hacía los hombres antes, pero nunca había cedido a ella hasta esa noche.

El que Magnus volviera a la ciudad no había parecido algo malo cuando Alec no sabía quien había sido ese misterioso amante en la oscuridad. No, Magnus solo había sido el hermano de Clary. El atractivo e inalcanzable hermano de Clary.

Pero saber que había sido Magnus, que el señor tenga piedad, era devastador. Su cuerpo temblaba al saber que Magnus le amaba, le deseaba. 

¿Cómo permanecería alejado de Magnus? ¿Qué consuelo podía encontrar en la iglesia cuando era esa misma la que le imposibilitaba lanzarse a los brazos de Magnus? Pero sus reglas, su ética le decía que no era posible.

Magnus lo había dicho. Alec le había visto crecer. Se supone que había sido su guía por el buen camino. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para arrastrarle al pecado después de convertirlo en un hombre honorable? Menudo sacerdote que era.

¿Y si Magnus solo sentía atracción por lo prohibido? Quizá solo le deseaba porque sabía que estaba fuera de los límites. Porque, ¿qué esperaba conseguir con su declaración de amor?

– ¿Y ahora qué? – susurró Alec, atrapado en el torbellino de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Magnus.

– Me has dicho la verdad. He admitido que devolví el beso, incluso con entusiasmo. ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Alec. 

No relacionaba a Magnus con el chantaje, así que no creía que lo intentara. También había dicho que no le pediría abandonar su llamada. Entonces ¿qué quería? Alec no se rendiría a la tentación de la carne. Eso estaba mal.

– No lo se. Solo sabía que necesitabas saberlo. Estoy enamorado de ti. No el enamoramiento de un adolescente, si no amor de verdad. Quiero hacerte feliz, y quiero estar cerca de ti, – susurró Magnus.

– Lo que quieres, Magnus, no es algo que pueda darte, – Alec dijo lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

Esas eran las palabras de un hombre del clero. Era su verdad absoluta, incambiable e inquebrantable. Quizá decirlas le daría la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, para olvidar lo pasado. Después de que Magnus se marchara.

Pero sabía que se mentía. No había olvidado ni un solo detalle de esa noche. ¿Cómo podría? Su humanidad rogaba por los brazos del otro.

Pero no podía. Era algo prohibido

Es algo temporal, se dijo a si mismo. El amor terrenal es efímero. El amor a Dios es eterno. Este pasará. Pasará.

– Siempre puedes elegir, – le dijo Magnus.

– Hice mi elección hace años, – su voz se agrietó.

Trató de decirle a su conciencia que el que Magnus le dijera que le amaba no significaba que él amara a Magnus. Pero Magnus era especial. Alec siempre supo el gran hombre que Magnus sería. Siempre había sido cuidadoso con el chico, cuidando que no se rompiera.

Pero ahora, mirando las cosas con más perspectiva, admitió la verdad. Era cuidadoso por miedo a que Magnus le rompiera a él, si se acercaba demasiado. Alec había escogido este camino.

– ¿Sientes algo por mi? – preguntó Magnus, en un susurró.

¡Si! Eres una parte de mi. Eres la parte de mi que te llevaste cuando te fuiste. Eres el dueño de mis sueños. Despiertas cosas en mi que no creía que existieran. ¡Si! Perturbas mi paz. Me haces cuestionar cada voto que he tomado. Con solo una mirada alteras el equilibrio de mi mundo.

–Te quiero como cualquier sacerdote querría a uno de sus feligreses, – respondió Alec, intentando sonar impasible.

– ¿Besas a muchos de tus feligreses, Alexander? –

– Con un beso de paz y hermandad por el trabajo que hacemos en su nombre, – respondió monótonamente Alec.

Magnus golpeó la rejilla. – ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de tu alzacuellos! El beso que compartimos no tuvo nada de paz ni hermandad. Te estás distanciando de la vida por tu llamada fe. –

– Mi fe, – dijo Alec, con palabras cuidadosamente controladas. – Lo es todo para mi. Forma una gran parte del hombre al que dices amar. Nunca cuestiones mi fe. Está más allá de ti. –

Vislumbró como los ojos de Magnus se agrandaban por el pánico, pero después bajó el rostro. – Tienes razón. Lo siento. –

Magnus se marchó antes de que Alec pudiera decir una disculpa propia. Sus dedos se enterraron en sus palmas, y aun con el dolor, no dejó de apretar. 

Cualquier cosa para mantener a su mente alejada de correr detrás de Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creen que pasara? C:


	5. La Boda

En unos minutos, la boda de Clary se terminaría, y con ella la razón de Magnus para rondar la iglesia. 

También era justo. Había dicho su parte algunas horas antes: Alec necesitaba espacio para procesarlo. Y era su turno de hablar

Subió con reluctancia los escalones del edificio que había sido testigo de la conversación posiblemente más importante de su vida. Era de color marrón, dominante y dogmático. Las vidrieras de colores brillaban desde las profundidades de la entrada, y la pesada puerta de madera parecía más un puente levadizo cerrado que una bienvenida a las almas desesperadas.

El interior se sentía igual de frio que el exterior. La madera antigua del confesionario, como un corazón enterrado e implacable, se burlaba de él entre más sombras y promesas místicas.

Solía poder encontrar el consuelo entre esas paredes. Ahora las odiaba por mantener a Alec alejado de él.

Sabía que no debía haber ido demasiado lejos ni presionarle. Su fe era todo para Alec, lo sabía. ¡Vestía el maldito traje negro y el alzacuellos! Un hombre no podía ser más simbólico sobre su devoción.

Pero también sabía que el hombre había disfrutado del beso. El recuerdo de la sensación de su duro cuerpo contra el suyo le mandaría sensaciones a su miembro por toda la eternidad.

Alec podía negarlo, pero se había excitado. Por Magnus. Podía hacerlo de nuevo, lo sabía. 

Pero ¿se atrevería? Lo último que quería era avanzar demasiado rápido y hacer huir a Alec.

Era injusto. Alec sabía sus sentimientos. Magnus no tenía idea de los de Alec. El movimiento equivocado podía terminar colocando una barrera entre ellos por siempre. 

Pero ¿había movimiento adecuado? Esperaba que si. Su instinto le decía que no se rindiera. Alec valía la espera.

– Menuda cara más larga, – dijo Jocelyn Fairchaild, – ¿Ya estás echando de menos a tu hermana? –

Magnus levantó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrar la preocupación de la mujer que aunque no le había dado a luz, era su madre. Ella le miraba con sincera preocupación.

– Solo pensaba, – Magnus la reconfortó.

– Ella es feliz, corazón. –

Magnus la abrazó con fuerza, sin desear distraerla de los preparativos de su hermana. Su madre se veía despampanante y aun así agotada, así que la dejó creer que sus palabras le habían consolado. Era feliz por la boda, el amor que Clary y Jace habían compartido desde niños era algo mágico. El matrimonio para ellos solo era una formalidad en un compromiso que de todas formas estaba bendecido por el universo y destinado a durar para siempre.

– Gracias, mamá. Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? –

– Lo sé, – ella sonrió brillante. Jocelyn se alejó, dándole un beso en la frente y antes de seguir con los preparativos, le dijo – Te están esperando en la sacristía. ¡No les hagas esperar! Quiero que la boda de tu hermana sea perfecta. –

– Contigo al mando lo será, – le gritó Magnus, haciendo reír a su madre mientras esta se alejaba. La boda avanzaba sin complicaciones. – Sin tan solo mi vida amorosa fuera así de bien, – murmuró para si. 

No alcanzó a ver a Alec mientras los hombres se enderezaban sus corbatas y moños y se acomodaban los trajes. Tampoco lo vio cuando el fotógrafo volvió para conseguir más fotos de los padrinos. No fue hasta que estuvieron alineados al frente y la música para que se sentaran inició, que Alec apareció.

Se veía majestuoso y fresco, nada afectado por su interacción, como si el traje de la iglesia fuera su abrigo y escudo. Magnus trató de captar su mirada, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

El resto de la boda absorbió la atención de Magnus. Se percató del cuidado preciso que Alec daba a la ceremonia, el momento en que sus hoyuelos se profundizaron por la risa cuando Jace se trabó en sus votos y prometió honrarse a si mismo, y el orgullo en sus profundos ojos azules cuando anunció al Señor y la Señora Herondale.

La feliz pareja corrió por el pasillo. Magnus se movió para seguirlos, pero una mano le detuvo. Siguió la mirada del brazo para encontrarse con la expresión turbia de Alec. 

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Magnus, su sonrisa titubeo. Temió que algo fuera mal con su hermana o su boda.

– ¿Puedes quedarte? Necesito… necesito hablar contigo. –

– Se supone que el padrino va en la limosina con la pareja, – dijo Magnus. 

Pero al ver los ojos azules preocupados de Alec, Magnus no dudo. Alec le quería allí y ahí estaría.

– Espera un segundo, – le dijo, logrando alcanzar a uno de los padrinos. – Dile a mi hermana que tengo que quedarme atrás para ocuparme de algunas cosas. La veré en la recepción y reclamaré mi baile, ¿de acuerdo? –

El otro chico accedió. Magnus miró alrededor buscando a Alec. Este estaba de pie en silencio en la puerta del pasillo, y se agachó para pasar una vez que supo que Magnus le había visto. Magnus se alejó de la gente que dejaba la iglesia y le siguió después de un par de minutos.

*

Alec se pasó una mano por el cabello. Las manos le temblaban. Nunca antes se había sentido así al estar con Magnus. Quizá era porque ahora sabía como se sentía Magnus. 

Había pasado pensando en esa conversación. Le acosaba, y fue solo porque había llevado a cabo los votos del matrimonio tantas veces en el pasado por lo que pudo decirlos sin tartamudear.

Y aun así decirlos le hacía sentir como si hubiera traicionado sus propios votos. Quería a Magnus fuera de su sistema. Quería que disfrutara de la recepción y después se marchara. Si no estaban en la misma ciudad quizá podría apartar esos sentimientos y volver al plano al que pertenecía.

Alec estaba casado. Con Dios. Nadie engañaba a Dios y salía impune, ¿cierto?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más porque la puerta se cerró.

– ¿Querías verme? – preguntó Magnus con suavidad.

Alec se giró. Buscó el hermoso rostro de Magnus, intentando encontrar al adolescente inquieto de antes, pero ese joven se había ido. En su lugar estaba un hombre adulto seguro y tentador que le deseaba.

– Jesús. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – exclamó Alec sin aliento.

Magnus ladeó la cabeza y dio varios pasos hacía Alec.

– Quédate donde estás, – Alec alzó una mano para detener su progreso.

Magnus se detuvo.

La culpabilidad lo asaltó. El alzacuellos se sentía demasiado apretado. La ropa eclesiástica se sentía pesada. Se quitó el alzacuellos, de todas formas tenía que cambiarse para la recepción. Al menos eso se dijo a si mismo. Prefería pensar que era así, y no porque prefería quitarse el manto para hablar con Magnus.

Casi se sentía como si quitándose la vestimenta sacara a Dios de la imagen, haciendo que no pudiera verle ni oírle.

– Padre ¿Porqué te estás desnudando para mi? Yo pensaba que no me deseabas. –

– No digas eso, – dijo Alec, ruborizándose sin poder evitarlo. – Sencillamente me estoy quitando las prendas de la iglesia para facilitar un regresa más rápido a la fiesta de bodas mientras hablamos. –

– De acuerdo, – Magnus frunció el ceño. – Dime que querías decirme. –

Los dedos de Alec se pelearon torpemente con la hilera de botones. Sus manos temblaban demasiado y no fue capaz de desabrochar más que los dos primeros. Dejó caer las manos, suspirando con molestia.

– No voy a ir a la recepción, – dijo Alec tras un minuto. No eras las palabras que pretendía decir, pero habiéndolas dicho, eran las correctas.

– Acabas de decir que te estabas cambiando para ir, ¿ahora ya no? –

– Debemos mantener distancia entre nosotros, puesto que hay algunos asuntos pendientes, – dijo Alec, volviendo a trabajar en el tercer botón. Pero este se negaba a desabrocharse.

Magnus caminó hacía él y le apartó las manos. – De manera que me has llamado a la sacristía… para mantener distancia entre nosotros, – dijo, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo como si se burlara de falta de distancia que tenían en ese momento.

Liberó el botón fácilmente y empezó a trabajar en el siguiente.

Alec no podía detenerlo. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban en guerra. Su mente le decía que alejara a Magnus, y que no volviera a verlo nunca más. Su cuerpo le pedía más cercanía al de Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa se calienta ....


	6. Solo Esta Vez

Magnus hizo un trabajo rápido con la túnica, hasta que estuvo lo bastante suelta para que Alec saliera de ella.

– Siempre pensé que te veías sexy con el traje, – murmuró Magnus, lanzando la tela sobre la mesa.

– No hay futuro en esa línea de conversación, Magnus, – Alec trató de convencerlo. Trató de explicar con una mirada la inexplicable razón por la que no podía desear a Magnus.

Algo cosquilleó su pecho. Bajando la vista, observó aturdido como Magnus desabrochaba su camisa de vestir. Alec perdió la capacidad de hablar. Debía detenerlo. Debía decir algo pronto… pero…

¡Oh, sus manos son tan cálidas!

La mano de Magnus se deslizó sobre el pecho expuesto de Alec. El pezón de Alec se tensó contra su palma. Magnus se movió aun más cerca, desabrochando el resto de la camisa con una gran mano, acariciando con la otra y dejó descansar sus labios contra la sien de Alec.

Alec solo pudo cerrar los ojos, inclinándose ante la tierna caricia. A duras penas se percató cuando Magnus le quitó la camisa de los hombros y la quitó.

– Amo el modo en que te ves, – respiró Magnus. Sus labios se movieron contra su piel.

– Esto está mal, – dijo Alec, apoyándose en los hombros de Magnus para mantener el equilibrio.

Se sentía perdido y encontrado al mismo tiempo. Con los ojos cerrados, respirando la esencia de Magnus: sexy, masculina, combinada con el suave olor del sándalo. 

Unos nudillos presionaron su estómago cuando la mano de Magnus se deslizó tras la cintura de los pantalones, desabrochándolos. Bajó la cremallera, y después sus pantalones junto con su bóxer, sintiendo el aire frío contra su cuerpo. Y Alec aun no podía encontrar la fuerza para detenerlo.

– Quítame la camisa, Alec. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi. – susurró Magnus.

Magnus no le había tocado más que para desvestirle. Tampoco se había apartado para mirar. 

¿Cómo era que ser desnudado le hacía sentir menos culpable que desnudar a Magnus? Sabía la respuesta, sabía que si lo hacía, no había forma de pretender que el no había sido un participante dispuesto.

Dios debía poder entender. Si no, no daría esos deseos. Seguramente el hombre no estaba llamado a vivir solo cuando fue creado para amar y ser amado. 

Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Magnus, quitando la chaqueta. El susurro de la tela al caer le hacía sentir a Alec más seguridad al saber que estaban solos.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea y pensar mejor las cosas, liberó la camisa de Magnus y la dejó caer. Buscó a tientas el cinturón para aflojarlo, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Magnus cuando no fue capaz de hacer funcionar a sus manos temblorosas.

– Soy un inútil, – se quejó Alec.

– Estás nervioso, – Magnus le tomó las manos entre las suyas. – No tienes porque estarlo. No hay nada en ti que me haga desearte menos. –

Le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que le miraba a los ojos. Magnus se encargó de quitarse sus pantalones, sin que la dulce sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Antes de aventar los pantalones, sacó una caja de condones.

– Los tenía en el bolsillo para mi nuevo cuñado. Estaba esperando avergonzarlo durante el brindis, pero estoy bastante seguro que podemos darles un mejor uso. –

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon. ¡Condones! Querido Señor, ¿qué estoy haciendo? 

– Hey, – Magnus susurró, acariciando los labios de Alec con la punta de su dedo. – No tienes permitido entrar en pánico. –

– No podemos dejar que esto pase, – dijo Alec, con voz entrecortada

– No nos está pasando nada. Nosotros vamos a hacer que pase porque queremos. Te quiero, Alexander, incluso si no estás listo o dispuesto a decirme lo mismo. –

– Hice votos, – gruñó Alec, frustrado. – Si hago esto, se terminó todo. –

– Si hacemos esto, sabrás si todo terminará. No tienes que amarme, pero ¿me deseas? –

La risa de Alec fue entrecortada y sin gracia. – Sabes que si. –

– Y yo te deseo, – Magnus se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Alec. – Vamos a empezar por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? –

– No es tan fácil. –

– Si lo es, – Magnus se retiró un poco. – No voy a forzarte a hacer nada. No voy a convencerte. No voy a culparte ni amenazarte ni a suplicarte. O me deseas o no. de un modo u otro es decisión tuya. –

Alec sintió inmediatamente la pérdida. No quería tomar la decisión el. – ¿Por qué? –

– Porque te quiero sin excusas, – dijo Magnus, con honestidad.

– ¿Entiendes lo mal que está que estemos juntos? – preguntó Alec, desesperado, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. – En tantos niveles esto está mal. –

– Lo sigues diciendo. Siempre hacías eso en las clases de la confirmación. Vamos a contarlos juntos, – Magnus acarició la mejilla roja de Alec. – Eres un sacerdote, hiciste votos, – Magnus los puntualizaba con los dedos, – Eres un hombre deseando a un hombre. Van dos. Estaba en tu clase. Van tres. Estaba bajo tu consejo. Van cuatro. –

– Excelentes razones para mantenerse alejados, – intentó razonar Alec.

Magnus levantó el quinto dedo de su mano. – Y sientes que has pecado porque de algún modo piensas que me has influenciado para que te deseara. Van cinco. –

– ¿No lo he hecho? –

– Solo bastó ser quien eres, – Magnus depositó su mano en el corazón de Alec. – En mi no ha habido más influencia excepto el conocer al hombre detrás del alzacuello y su túnica, y me he enamorado de él. Todo el mundo merece encontrar alguien que les ame. –

– Por supuesto. Pero esto es diferente, – replicó Alec.

– Cuando cambies de idea, llámame, – la sonrisa de Magnus se volvió triste. – ¿Prometido? –

Alec no pudo responder. Magnus tomó su ropa, mirando por última vez el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Alec, antes de girarse e irse al baño.

– Me cambiaré ahí. Te daré algo de privacidad. –

– Magnus, – le llamó Alec de forma inesperada.

Magnus se detuvo, girando la cabeza, pero sin mirarle. El corazón de Alec martillaba en deseo. Las líneas de los músculos en la espalda de Magnus suplicaban por ser besadas. El perfecto trasero de Magnus era una tentación como ninguna otra.

No había tenido oportunidad de mirar el miembro de Magnus. Pero Alec sabía que como el resto de Magnus, tenía que ser perfecto, y no pudo evitar imaginarla dentro de él, o entre sus cuerpos.

Deseaba a Magnus. Muchísimo. 

Solo esta vez, pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El proximo capitulo va a estar bueno (;


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuuuuut <3

Temblando, su cuerpo se decidió. 

Sin malgastar otro segundo, rodeó el cuerpo de Magnus desde atrás. Besó la clavícula, rozó con su nariz la columna. Permitió que sus manos vagaran por el musculoso torso de Magnus, examinado con el tacto su pecho y abdomen.

Magnus cubrió las manos de Alec con las suyas, ligeramente más grandes, mientras tocaban juntos su cuerpo.

– Te quiero todo para mi, – susurró Alec.

– Me tienes. Siempre me has tenido, soy tuyo, – le respondió Magnus.

Alec jaló los pezones de Magnus, amando como este gimió y se restregó contra la erección de Alec. Ambos gemían al unísono.

Alec fue deslizando sus manos entre el cuerpo de Magnus hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

– Alec, me vas a matar así, – jadeó Magnus.

Alec tomó el miembro de Magnus entre sus manos, mientras que su otra mano se aventuraba más abajo, casi rosando su ano.

– Te deseo demasiado, – confesó Alec. – Esto es un pecado pero…–

– Yo te amo, – le cortó Magnus. – Esto no puede ser un pecado. No puedes hacer que todo el mundo acepte algo, siempre habrá quienes digan diferente, pero al menos, ¿puedes aceptarlo tu? –

Alec le miró intensamente. Esos hermosos ojos verdes-dorados le miraban llenos de amor y deseo. Era demasiado para resistirse. Sencillamente no quería resistirse. Alec estaba cansado de reprimir sus sentimientos. Las palabras no siempre explicaban el corazón, pero los actos si.

Enroscó los dedos en las caderas de Magnus, atrayéndolo más cerca. Había tomado demasiado tiempo el esperar un amor así. No había más espera. Alec tomaría ese momento. Si más tarde había consecuencias, lidiaría con ellas… más tarde. 

Estaba mal aceptar el amor de un hombre al que deseaba? ¿Un hombre al que amaba y no debía?

Ya no le importaba.

Alzó el rostro y besó los labios asombrosamente suaves de Magnus. Este los abrió con facilidad, dándole la bienvenida, acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Rodeó el cuerpo de Magnus, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran.

Magnus le acarició el cabello, exactamente igual que hace tres años. lo sostuvo con ternura, dejando que Alec se acostumbrara a las nuevas sensaciones. 

Magnus sabía oscuro y dulce, nuevo y familiar, seguro y peligroso. 

Su nariz recorría el rostro de Magnus, grabando cada una de las sensaciones en su mente para siempre, para cuando tuviera que volver a las paredes seguras de su iglesia. Sacaría los recuerdos en sus noches oscuras y reviviría el modo en que Magnus se sentía contra él, el modo en que su cuerpo temblaba.

Alec acariciaba la espalda de Magnus, intercambiando besos castos y luego de lengua. Magnus se dejaba hacer, dejando que Alec tomara la iniciativa.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Todo era borroso a excepción del rostro de Magnus, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, entregado al beso, con expresión de un placer arrollador que debilitaba las rodillas de Alec. 

¿Había algo más perfecto? Posiblemente no.

– Magnus, muéstrame que hacer después, – susurró Alec, sobre sus labios.

Magnus descansó la frente sobre la de Alec. – ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –

– No, solo tengo una vaga idea, – susurró Alec, sonrojándose. – Quiero más. Esto no es suficiente. –

Magnus acarició su mejilla sonrojada, sonriendo. – No, definitivamente no es suficiente. –

Magnus acariciaba sus hoyuelos y las mejillas de Alec solo se calentaban más a cada segundo. Alec siempre había odiado sus hoyuelos. La mayoría de las personas solo tenían hoyuelos al sonreír pero el siempre los tenía ligeramente visibles. Y Magnus lograba que se sintieran como un sexy defecto.

Enfrascado en el acto, Alec arremetió sus caderas, haciendo que ambos jadearan.

– Por el modo en que estabas tocándome, pensé que sabías lo que querías, – bromeó Magnus.

– Sé que me gusta como se siente en mi, – susurró Alec avergonzado.

– Padre ¿estás diciendo que te masturbas? – Magnus no podía detenerse, ocasionar ese hermoso sonrojo en Alec le ponía demasiado.

– A veces, – Alec le susurró. – Regularmente pensando en el extraño moreno. –

Magnus mordió su labio y Alec no pudo evitar seguir esa acción con los ojos.

– Eres tan perfecto, – le susurró Alec.

Una sonrisa tímida por parte de Magnus fue su recompensa. – Siempre pensé eso de ti. No cambaría nada de ti, – le dijo Magnus, antes de robarle el aliento en un beso.

Sus lenguas luchaban en duelo, y Magnus tocaba a Alec en todas partes excepto en donde deseaba ser tocado, su miembro. Y aun así Alec se sentía al límite.

Finalmente Alec se separó, con voz gruesa y desesperada. – Enséñame que hacer. –

– Dime que quieres, – repitió Magnus, crípticamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido Alec.

La frustración para entender que hacer y como hacerlo se alzó como dedos necesitados en su cerebro. Todo lo que sabía es que necesitaba saciar su deseo. Su miembro dolía. Su cuerpo ansiaba estar más cerca de Magnus, aun cuando ya estaban pegados completamente.

– ¿Quieres que entre en ti, o quieres estar dentro de mi? – preguntó Magnus.

– Dentro de ti, por favor, – pidió Alec, sonrojándose por sus palabras.

Magnus sacó un condón del envoltorio y lo deslizó en el miembro de Alec. Este casi se corrió ante la sensación de su mano sobre él.

– No aguataré demasiado, – temió Alec.

– No te preocupes, habrá otras ocasiones. –

– ¿No te dolerá? – aun encima del deseo, se preocupaba por Magnus.

– Al principio, mientras me ajusto. Por eso primero tienes que prepararme. Después todo será placer. –

Alec serpenteó los dedos hasta encontrar la entrada de Magnus, y sin miramientos, empujó un dedo. Magnus jadeó tomando aire de forma brusca.

– Maldición, vas directo a lo que vas, ¿no? – Magnus rió, intentando controlar su respiración.

– ¿Está mal? – Alec retiró el dedo, preocupado.

– No. Nada de lo que hagas puede estar mal, – Magnus miró alrededor y dijo. – Sofá. –

Tomó la mano de Alec y le llevó al sofá. Se tumbó de espaldas, mientras Alec le miraba. Magnus alzó una pierna colocándola encima del respaldo del sofá y extendió la otra bien abierta. Verle en esa posición, hiso que Alec casi se corriera. Deseaba demasiado a Magnus.

– ¿Qué hago cuando esté dentro de ti? – Alec señalo de forma tímida el miembro de Magnus, refiriéndose a él.

– Por ahora, – le tranquilizó Magnus, – nada. Quiero el arma cargada para cuando sea mi turno. Definiremos los detalles después del primer par de veces. –

Alec no dijo que no habría más. No se sentía con ganas de discutir eso ahora. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de Magnus.

Tanteó la abertura con los dedos de nuevo, entrando y deslizando dentro y fuera. Después de un rato añadió otro, sintiendo como los músculos de Magnus se tensaban alrededor de sus dedos.

– ¿Estás seguro de que nunca habías hecho esto? – gemía Magnus.

– ¿Por qué? – Alec sonrió triunfal. – ¿Se siente bien? –

– Dios si, – jadeaba Magnus.

Alec hizo una mueca. – ¿Podemos no meterlo en esto? –

– Claro., lo siento. –

Después de un tercer dedo, tentativamente posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Magnus.

Magnus gimió y movió sus caderas al contacto. – Deja de tentarme y métela. –

Alec sonrió engreídamente y empujó. Un calor delicioso rodeó su miembro, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, recordando que Magnus le había dicho que tenía que ajustarse.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo moverme? –

– Si no lo haces, esperaré una disculpa papal. –

Alec comenzó a bombear hacía delante. Cada vello de su cuerpo se puso de gallina y el calor le sonrojó el cuello, subiendo hasta las mejillas. Cerró los ojos por el éxtasis, tratando de acoger cada sensación que le recorría.

Magnus le agarró el trasero y empujó hasta que estuvo completamente adentro. Alec arqueó la espalda, disfrutando de cada temblor y cada caricia que le daban las paredes apretadas de Magnus a su miembro.

– Tómame Alexander, – le pidió Magnus.

Y Alec lo hizo, alzándose quedando de rodillas. Quería ver como sus cuerpos se unían. Quería ver como su miembro se perdía dentro del cuerpo de Magnus. Incapaz de frenarse, tomó el miembro de Magnus entre sus manos.

– Lo decía enserio, – le dijo Magnus, tomándole de las muñecas. – Me correré si haces eso. Quiero guardar la primera vez para cuando esté dentro de ti. –

Alec asintió, siendo incapaz de hablar. Solo se concentraba en empujar. Tomó el culo de Magnus y embistió más fuerte, viendo como la boca de Magnus se abría de placer y sus ojos se cerraban. Sintiéndose poderoso, repitió la acción y sonrió cuando Magnus comenzó a jadear.

Viendo como Magnus se perdía en el placer otorgado, Alec se corrió en el condón, cerrando los ojos y gruñendo al sentir un orgasmo tan intenso.

– Demasiado pronto, – gimió Alec, abriendo los ojos.

– Perfecto, – Magnus le abrazó, sosteniéndole. – ¿Sabes como es para mi saber que te excito tanto? ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente saber que el hombre que he amado la más de la mitad de mi vida acaba de encontrar el cielo en mis brazos? –

Alec sonrió, tímidamente, enterrando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Magnus. – Si hacerte el amor es siempre así de increíble, voy a necesitar más condones. –

Magnus rodó con el, cambiando de posición y removiéndose hasta que ambos estuvieron encarando al otro. – Creo que es mi turno, – Magnus le sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y en el proximo hay mas (:


	8. Capítulo 8

Magnus recogió los condones del suelo, manteniendo un ojo sobre Alec. Ahora que Alec había saciado sus necesidades, Magnus estaba un poco preocupado de que empezara a arrepentirse. Pero al verle, solo veía aceptación y deseo.

Podría vivir un centenar de años y recordar el modo en que Alec le veía. Volvió caminando lentamente, disfrutando de un Alec comiéndole con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

No quería pensar en ello, pero ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Alec seguiría llevando su traje de oficio y pretendería que no había pasado nada entre ellos? 

Dios, eso le mataría.

– ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Alec.

– En cuanto te amo, – dijo Magnus, dolorosamente consiente de que Alec no lo había dicho de vuelta.

– ¿Entonces porqué estás triste? –

Magnus se colocó encima del cuerpo desnudo de Alec. – Sigo pensando en que pasará después. No puedo descífrate. No puedo prever como será para ti aunque si sé como me gustaría que fuera. –

– ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera? – a Alec se le entrecortó la respiración.

Magnus se acomodó encima del cuerpo de Alec, gustándole como encajaban a la perfección. 

– No quiero pensar más allá de eso ahora mismo. No quiero que interfiera en nuestro tiempo juntos. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo. –

– Aun así deberíamos hablarlo, – dijo Alec, acariciando la espalda de Magnus. Pero Magnus no quería pensar en ello, solo quería estar dentro del amor de su vida.

– Lo haremos, – contestó Magnus. Cuando sepas que quieres de mi, terminó en su mente.

Agachó la cabeza a un lado, capturando el lóbulo de la oreja de Alec entre sus labios y succionándolo. Alec jadeó, tomando con fuerza la cintura de Magnus.

– Te gusta eso ¿eh? – preguntó Magnus coquetamente, disfrutando del hermoso sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Alec.

– S-si, – tartamudeó Alec.

– Vamos a averiguar que más te gusta, Alexander. –

Magnus siguió besando y succionando el lóbulo de Alec, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse de placer. Lentamente fue bajando hacía el cuello. El cuello era el lugar favorito de Magnus y quería mostrarle a Alec todas las cosas que a él también le volvían loco.

Alec gimoteó en necesidad, arqueando su espalda. – ¡Se siente tan bien! –

– ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – preguntó Magnus inocentemente, rozando con los dientes el tendón del cuello.

– Si. – suspiró Alec.

– ¿Y esto? – le dijo Magnus, succionando el dulce punto donde el cuello y el hombro se encontraban.

Alec ladeó la cabeza, dándole más espacio a Magnus, y gimiendo de placer.

– Pero tiende a dejar marca, – le advirtió Magnus. Aunque sus instintos le rogaban marcar a Alexander como suyo, este tenía que saberlo

Pero Alec le tomó del cabello, incitándole a continuar. – Con el traje nadie lo notará. No pares, – dijo, en desesperación.

Magnus rió entre dientes y continuó saboreando el punto sensible de Alec. Dejó un rastro de besos y chupetones hasta donde las clavículas se unían, provocando que todos los vellos del cuerpo se alzaran.

Magnus continuó bajando, rozando con su boca un pezón, para luego jalarlo, y luego jugar con su lengua. Jamás en sus sueños más salvajes había creído que el Padre Alec estaría tumbado desnudo y retorciéndose bajo él. Parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Cerrando los ojos, tomó el pezón entre sus labios y lo mordió, haciendo que Alec chillara de placer y levantara sus caderas, chocando su miembro de nuevo endurecido con el de Magnus. 

Continuó bajando un camino de besos, trabajando su pecho en succiones y mordiscos hasta llegar al otro pezón. Había descubierto que esa era un área bastante sensible de Alec y lo iba a aprovechar.

Los dedos de Alec se enterraban en los brazos del sofá, por tanto placer. Mientras seguía chupando los pezones, Magnus fue bajando la mano hacía los muslos de Alec, quien inconscientemente abrió más las piernas. Magnus aprovechó para tentar la entrada virgen y apretado de Alec.

Magnus quitó su mano y acercó sus dedos a sus labios, chupándolos. Después los acercó de nuevo.

– Respira profundamente, – le dijo Magnus. – Y relájate. –

Magnus penetró el apretado orificio. Y Alec gritó, haciendo que Magnus se detuviera.

– Sigue respirando. Tienes que relajarte. Tu cuerpo se ajustará, – le susurró Magnus.

– Se siente extraño, – susurró Alec, respirando profundamente, sintiendo como su entrada se relajaba y Magnus aprovechaba para penetrarle completamente, dentro y fuera, hasta que tocó un punto que hizo gritar de placer a Alec.

– Esa es tu próstata. –

– Se siente… bien. –

– Se sentirá mejor aun, – le respondió Magnus, con una sonrisa.

Continuó trabajando la entrada hasta añadir un tercer dedo y colocarse el condón. Sus dedos continuaban embistiendo mientras Alec se encontraba en un hechizo de placer

– Va a doler al principio, – le dijo Magnus.

Finalmente, Magnus colocó su miembro en la entrada de Alec y se deslizó dentro, haciendo que Alec gimoteara y su rostro se contrajera. Magnus se mantuvo inmóvil con gran dificultad. 

Inclinándose, Magnus comenzó a besarle, intentando distraerle del dolor.

– Respira, amor. Tu cuerpo se ajustará. La primera vez siempre duele más. –

La respiración de Alec era frenética, e intentaba regularla. – Eres tan grande. –

– Gracias, cariño. Es verdad, – dijo engreídamente Magnus, con voz ronca por el deseo. Le costaba resistir el impulso de penetrarle duro y rápido, no quería herirlo pero todo su cuerpo gritaba en necesidad. – Mírame Alexander. Quiero verte a los ojos mientras te corres y te hago el amor. –

Alec abrió sus ojos azules, llenos de deseo y conflicto. Magnus no necesitaba explicación. Alec era un devoto del clero, casado con la iglesia, que estaba permitiendo que su antiguo estudiante le tomara de un modo que la iglesia consideraba pecado. Pero Magnus se encargaría de que Alec no se arrepintiera.

– Te amo. No voy a dejar de decirlo. Se que tienes miedos, y estimo el privilegio de estar contigo así, de esta manera. No importa lo que ocurra después de hoy. Pero debes saber que yo te elegiría, te cuidaría y te amaría el resto de tus días si tu quisieras. Pero hoy es todo lo que tenemos, y si decides…– la voz de Magnus se rompió. – Decides que no puedes hacer esto de nuevo, lo entenderé. –

– No puedo darte esa respuesta ahora, – las manos de Alec frotaban su espalda y Magnus solo asintió.

Magnus se tranquilizó, tomando valor del hecho de que Alec lo arriesgara todo por esos pocos minutos juntos. Eso tenía que decir algo de los sentimientos de Alec, incluso si no podía expresarlos en voz alta.

Así que Magnus salió de Alec, disfrutando de los sonidos que este emitía mientras volvía a empujar. Una y otra vez. Magnus tomó el miembro de Alec entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ambos gritaban de placer, hasta que Magnus perdió el control y comenzó a follarle desenfrenadamente, moviendo el sillón a su ritmo mientras aprovechaba para seguir marcando el hermoso cuerpo de Alec. 

En una de las fuertes embestidas, Alec se corrió en el pecho de Magnus. El grito de placer de Alec fue suficiente para que Magnus se corriera.

– Voy a llenarte tan profundo, – bramó Magnus, dando una última dura y profunda embestida que hiso que se corriera. Las caderas de Magnus se mecieron unas veces más mientras su orgasmo pasaba, reclamando el cuerpo caliente de Alec.

Jadeando, Magnus colapsó sobre Alec, sin querer salir de su cuerpo. Alec le acarició el cabello, besándole la parte alta de la oreja. –

Jamás olvidaré esto, – le susurró Alec. – Eres hermoso y sorprendente. Gracias. –

Magnus no pudo contestar, sin saber bien lo que significaban esas palabras. Cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó, Alec se tensó debajo de él

– Levántate, – Alec le susurró asustado.

La puerta crujió al abrirse. – Padre, te necesitan…– El silencio cayó sobre quien hablaba, obviamente sorprendido por la escena que encontró.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u.u ...

Magnus no se giró. La vista desde la puerta debía ser espectacular. Su trasero aun en alto, su miembro aun enterrado en el Padre. Ambos hombres desnudos.

Si, desde ese ángulo no debía de haber duda sobre lo que había ocurrido ahí.

Y a juzgar por la expresión de Alec, el también lo sabía. Un rojo llenó sus mejillas, y sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron aterrados. El horror se convirtió en vergüenza. Y Magnus apartó la vista. Que el hombre que amaba se avergonzara de él era una clase de rechazo con el que no podía lidiar.

– Discúlpame, Padre, – en lugar de marcharse, el dueño de la voz entró a la habitación. – La fiesta de la boda ha llamado para preguntar por ti y el hermano de la novia. –

De reojo, Magnus vio el uniforme negro de otro sacerdote. Se sintió observado mientras sacaba su miembro, ahora flácido, del cuerpo de Alec, y se sentaba mientras se cubría.

– Padre Hodge, si tan solo me diera un momento, – dijo Alec, avergonzado.

– Padre Alec, parece que se te han dado momentos suficientes. Esto necesitará ser tratado, como estoy seguro entiendes. –

– Entiendo. También me gustaría mi privacidad. –

Que le jodan, pensó Magnus. 

Se levantó y caminó hacia la caja de pañuelos. Oyó un sonido de sorpresa pero no se detuvo para ver de que padre provenía. Tomó varios pañuelos y se limpió a si mismo, tirando el condón usado. Después le lanzó la caja a Alec.

Nadie dijo nada.

Magnus alzó la vista, apoyándose casualmente en la mesa. Encontró los ojos del Padre Hodge y alzó una ceja con insolencia cuando este le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de franco disgusto. Magnus sonrió.

– Magnus, vístete por favor, – le regañó Alec en voz baja.

Magnus se dirigió de forma casual hacía donde se encontraba su ropa. Manteniendo contacto con el Padre Hodge, se puso su ropa interior con brusquedad.

– Escucharé tu confesión una vez que estés completamente vestido, hijo mío, – ofreció el Padre Hodge.

– No gracias, – replicó Magnus.

– Has sido parte voluntaria en una abominación en la casa del Señor, con un siervo del Señor. Escucharé tu confesión. –

La mirada se Magnus se movió rápidamente hasta Alec, quien se había tapado con una manta de ahí. Magnus le lanzó su ropa, a pesar de la situación, no quería que se sintiera humillado por el idiota presuntuoso que había invadido su acto de amor.

– Con todo respeto, me confesaría si hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero la biblia lo dice en Contintios uno catorce: el amor es, versa. Lo recuerda, ¿verdad, Padre? ¿El trozo sobre que el amor no se juzga, sino que es puro y busca lo mejor para el otro? –

– Los sodomitas no cumplen los requisitos, – escupió el Padre Hodge.

– Oh, ¿no lo hacemos? ¿Entonces todo eso sobre que Dios ama a toda la humanidad es mentira? – Magnus bufó. – Bueno, eso apesta. –

– Magnus, – dijo Alec, intentando hacerle callar.

Magnus frunció el ceño. – Alec, amo a mi Señor, y te amo a ti. No tengo un conflicto, aunque tu definitivamente lo tienes con los votos que tomaste. Soy el que te puso en esta situación, y lo siento, – dijo, girándose hacía el Padre Hodge. – Tu no estás en mi radar. No te debo ni una sola explicación. Todo lo que te dejaré es, si creemos que Dios es amor al igual que justo, que Dios lo perdona todo, y eso es bíblico, y que el amor perdona todas las cosas, ¿quién eres tu para decir que mi amor es imperdonable? –

– ¡Sal de aquí, blasfemo! – gritó el Padre Hodge, señalando con un dedo hacía la puerta.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente, recogió su ropa y salió del lugar silbando. Por dentro temblaba. Nunca antes había tenido que defender su sexualidad. Sabía como se sentía la iglesia sobre la homosexualidad.

Aun así, dejar a Alec para que lidiara con el Padre Hodge se sentía como si lo hubiera dejado en una fuente de odio. Pero no era su lucha. Era la de Alec. 

Magnus solo le quedaba esperar, aunque definitivamente tenía un mal presagio.

*

Alec se las arregló para ponerse los pantalones y estaba metiendo los brazos en la camiseta cuando Magnus se marchó. Inmediatamente la habitación se sintió fría sin él. Alec frunció el ceño mientras abrochaba sus botones. Su mente se arremolinaba con pensamientos, preguntas, enfado y decepción. 

– Me disgustas, – dijo el Padre Hodge, con maldad.

– Curioso, – Alec le devolvió la mirada con frialdad. – Estaba pensando lo mismo. –

– Bien, ¿entonces se arrepiente de sus actos? Se me exige que reporte el comportamiento inapropiado. La iglesia a recibido demasiados golpes en el ruedo público para ser afrontada con esta desgracia. –

– De hecho, me estaba refiriendo a tu comportamiento, – Alec dijo, buscando por su alzacuellos.

– Ofrecer la confesión es una bendición en el oficio, – dijo el Padre, con desprecio.

– Si, pero acosar a la persona que se confesará, no lo es, – le informó Alec.

– Eres el menos apropiado para hablar, Padre Alec. Te sugiero un retiro humilde, lejos de la congregación, durante algunos días, mientras hablo con el obispo. –

Retirarse sería sensato, aunque sentía que era más para poder tener distancia entre el y Magnus. El modo en que se sentía respecto a Magnus probablemente solo era por el acto consumado y el cariño que ya le tenía.

Miró al Padre Hodge, ¿en eso se quería convertir? ¿En alguien demasiado atrapado en sus inclinaciones como para ver más allá del envoltorio humano? ¿Cómo para ver el alma? 

Alec se tragó el orgullo y asintió. – Pasaré desapercibido. Tengo cosas que resolver, de todos modos. –

Como resolver esa incógnita. ¿Quería ser como el Padre Hodge dentro de veinte años? 

Suponía que tenía dos opciones. Podía negar quien era, enterrarse en interpretaciones humanizadas de la biblia y convertirse en ella. 

O podía admitir que era gay, aceptarlo, y renovar sus votos a la iglesia porque su elección era servir al Señor. No había nada que dijera que no podía tener esos sentimientos y ser un hombre de fe.

– Presentaré tus disculpas en la fiesta de la boda. –

Alec se encogió. Sabía que el Padre Hodge tenía razón. De acuerdo a la iglesia, sus acciones requerían reflexión en silencio, oración, y soledad. 

Ir a la fiesta, donde probablemente estaría Magnus, era una mala idea. Después del increíble sexo (por el que no podía lamentarse) sentía que lo llevaría escrito en la cara y eso solo levantaría preguntas.

– Gracias, Padre, – la garganta de Alec se cerró con sus palabras. – Si me necesita estaré reflexionando en privado en el despacho de mi casa. –

– Bien. tómate una semana, – el Padre Hodge caminó hacía él y apoyó las manos en el brazo de Alec. – Todos tenemos nuestras cruces, Padre. No hay razón para que no puedas superar esta. La mía fue mi alcoholismo en la juventud. Pero lo resolví. Tómate una semana libre. No respondas el teléfono ni abras la puerta. Dirígeme todos tus mensajes. Te cubriré con la gente. –

Alec asintió. Su alma se mostraba reacia, pero la iglesia tenía sus métodos. Si quería mantener su puesto debía seguirlos. Y necesitaba tiempo para tomar la decisión correcta.

– Lo superarás, – le dijo el Padre. – Nuestro Padre celestial te ama y te dará la bienvenida cuando regreses en tu arrepentimiento. –

Alec no estaba seguro si se arrepentiría. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le sonrió y se marchó. 

Una parte suya quería ir a la fiesta de Clary y ver a Magnus. Quería volver a sentir esa calidez en su pecho, decirle que lo que habían compartido era algo increíble y quería volver a sentirlo de nuevo.

La iglesia llamaría a eso pecado. El Padre Hodge le diría que solo era su naturaleza pecaminosa, que ya pasaría y volvería al camino divino del sacerdocio.

Pero, ¿cómo se comportaba un hombre como ejemplo de lo divino? ¿Y era un ejemplo divino el negar como le había hecho Dios en primero lugar?

Le dolía la cabeza.

Una semana. Dale una semana, se dijo a si mismo. Tienes que darle a tu llamada un esfuerzo honesto, o siempre te preguntarás si tu fidelidad está con Dios o con Magnus.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiñ ):

– Por favor, deje un mensaje al escuchar el tono–, pidió la contestadora automática, seguido de un pitido del otro lado.

– Alec, ha pasado alrededor de una semana. Responde el maldito teléfono y deja de evitarme, – gruñó Magnus. – Necesitamos hablar. No puedo pretender que no ha pasado nada, y no dejaré que tu lo hagas. – Colgó el teléfono y dejó caer la cabeza en las manos.

A pesar de su buena y estable vida, ahora se sentía hueca. Principalmente porque al haber cumplido su fantasía con Alec y que ahora este no le diera señales de vida le dejaba sin esperanza.

Ya había sospechado que esto pasaría cuando Alec le había dicho que jamás olvidaría lo que Magnus le había dado. 

Lo que quizá significaba que incluso si el Padre Hodge no hubiera entrado, Alec no le daba futuro a esa relación.

Quizá Magnus había sido utilizado y era demasiado cabeza dura para comprenderlo. O quizá lo comprendía pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

La última conversación que habían tenido había sido Alec regañándole por sus palabras hacía el Padre Hodge. No había defendido lo que había pasado ni le había dicho un hasta luego. Alec no pensaba que valiera la pena luchar por Magnus, ni mucho menos para enfrentarse a la iglesia católica.

No era como si Magnus quisiera que Alec dejara todo por él, y gritara su amor a todo el mundo. ¿O si?

Pero entonces, ¿qué quería? ¿Qué esperaba Magnus?

Suspiró. Era un estúpido romántico que creía en los “y vivieron felices por siempre”. 

Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus si había esperado que Alec luchara a su lado contra cualquier obstáculo, incluido la iglesia y si era necesario, Dios.

Para ser justos había puesto a Alec entre la espada y la pared. Seduciendo a un sacerdote, definitivamente se había ganado un lugar en el infierno.

Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que había decidió luchar por Alec y había perdido. ¿Debía simplemente recoger los trozos de su corazón y seguir adelante? ¿Cómo se hacía eso?

– No se que hacer, – Magnus dijo al vacío. – Me siento perdido contigo y sin ti. –

Maldeciría a la iglesia si no fuera porque también significaba maldecir al hombre que amaba.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? ¿Esperar? ¿Rendirse?

Pero rendirse dolía demasiado. Esa era la razón por la que seguía llamándole a Alec todos los días. Tenía que seguir intentándolo, y esperar a que Alec respondiera. Porque la alternativa era insoportable.

Le había abierto su corazón. No se había guardado nada. Si eso no era suficiente… si el no era suficiente… La verdad no sabía que haría.

La biblia decía “La verdad os hará libres”. Pues la verdad se sentía como cualquier cosa excepto liberadora. Más bien se sentía como si hubiera sido firmemente enviado al infierno.

Volvió a tomar al teléfono y llamo a Alec. Quizá las veces anteriores había estado en el baño o peleando contra demonios. Si, probablemente. 

El pitido del mensaje sonó. Magnus tragó grueso antes de hablar. – Alec, – murmuró, sintiendo como sus esperanzas disminuían con cada llamada. – Solo quiero… no, necesito que sepas que te amo. –

*

Alec escuchó como su contestador reproducía la llamada de Magnus en el altavoz. Estuvo a punto de contestar.

El Padre Hodge frunció el ceño. – Ese hombre necesita una confesión. Creo que deberías convencerle para que acudiera a un sacerdote. No necesitamos ser nosotros, pero necesita que se le ofrezca la absolución. –

– Lo que está en su corazón queda entre él y su creador, – dijo Alec.

– Creía que habías entendido que ese comportamiento no se puede repetir. –

– He cumplido mi penitencia. He hablado con el obispo. Estoy en periodo de prueba bajo supervisión. Me hago responsable de mi indiscreción. Soy un sacerdote. Debería haber detenido las cosas antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos, – Alec dijo todas las cosas que sabía que el Padre Hodge quería oír. Cosas que decía sin convicción.

– Padre Alec, ahí había dos hombres cometiendo pecado, no solo uno. No puedes hacerte responsable de los pecados de alguien más. –

– Jesús lo hizo. Nosotros somos su ejemplo, – dijo Alec. No quería dejar que la iglesia controlara lo que sentía y dejar a Magnus fuera de esto.

Quería que dejara a Magnus tranquilo. Por lo que decía todo lo que quería escuchar. También quería mantener sus recuerdos de Magnus para si. 

Pero Alec no sabía cuanto abuso más podía aceptar. Había esperado que las recriminaciones se desvanecieran. Aunque la congregación no lo sabía, todos los demás que trabajaban en la iglesia y eran parte de ella, lo sabían. Ser gente de Dios no evitaba que cotillearan. 

– Jesús no fornicó con sus apóstoles, – replicó el Padre Hodge.

– Y aun así la Biblia dice que sufrió todas las tentaciones. Eso incluiría la homosexualidad. – contestó Alec.

– La tentación no significa que actuase, – la voz del Padre sonaba al límite.

– Por supuesto que no, – accedió Alec. – Pero tampoco tuvo relaciones con mujeres. ¿Entonces una tentación es peor que otra? Algunos dirían que el pecado es igual. –

– ¡Sabes que sí! – rugió el Padre Hodge. – Para la iglesia católica. La estructura a la que sirves el pecado no es igual. –

– Entonces fornicar con una mujer es pecaminoso, ¿qué dice eso sobre las relaciones naturales entre varón y hembra? – presionó Alec.

– Estás manipulando la Palabra. El matrimonio es un acto sagrado. –

– Estoy de acuerdo. Es sagrado. La relación entre hombre y mujer es preciosa. No veo porque no puede serlo la de dos hombres. –

– Esa no es la cuestión aquí, Padre, – dijo el Padre Hodge cansado.

– ¿No lo es? – preguntó Alec, sabiendo que el tema volvería a Magnus.

– No del todo. El asunto aquí es que eres un sacerdote, y las relaciones sexuales, incluso con una mujer, están prohibidas. –

Ese era el asunto. Y Alec no podía discutirlo. 

Alec era un sacerdote que había sucumbido al deseo del corazón de un hombre.

– Es mi corazón el que necesita ayuda, Padre. No el de Magnus, – intentó Alec.

– Ambos necesitan ayuda, – replicó el Padre Hodge.

– Yo no puedo ayudar a menos que mis motivos sean claros. –

El Padre Hodge le puso una mano en el hombro. – Lo entiendo. Mis oraciones están contigo. sea lo que sea que necesite, estoy aquí para ti. –

– Gracias, Padre. –

Alec le vio salir. Después de que cerrara la puerta, miró en silencio al teléfono.

– Necesito más tiempo, Magnus. –

Pensó en la declaración de amor de Magnus. La perspectiva de herirlo lo suficiente como para hacer que su corazón se alejara, le aterrorizaba.

– Por favor. Espera, – añadió para si, en tono de súplica. 

Sabía que era egoísta. Pero no le gustaba saber que los sentimientos de Magnus hacía él estaban fuera de sus manos. Cada día que pasaba ordenando sus pensamientos era otro día en que se arriesgaba a perder a Magnus para siempre.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvi!!!

– Perdóname, Padre, porque he pecado. Han pasado tres semanas desde mi última confesión. –

Magnus mantuvo la voz baja, tratando de esconder su ansiedad. Había esperado suficiente. Sabía que era una probabilidad remota, pero también esperaba que Alec sintiera, como él lo hacía, que tenían algo que valía la pena.

– Cuéntame tu carga, hijo mío, – dijo Alec, en voz de sacerdote.

Dios. Suena tan normal, pensó Magnus.

La piel de Magnus se puso de gallina con solo el susurro de su voz a través de la rejilla. Sentía que Alec era su hogar.

También, estando así de cerca, oliendo su olor, oyendo su voz baja y ronca, llevó a Magnus a recordar su última vez, sacando la excitación hacía un hombre que sabía que no podía tener.

Esto es más duro de lo que había imaginado.

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, – dijo Magnus, finalmente. 

La cabina de madera se oscureció elocuentemente con el silencio del otro lado. Magnus se inclinó hacía delante, girando el rostro hacía la restringida ventana. A duras penas podía entrever el perfil de Alec.

– ¿Alec? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. He estado enamorado de ti durante demasiado tiempo como para dejar pasar las semanas sin averiguar como te sientes respecto a mi, – susurró Magnus, al ver que Alec no contestaba.

– Yo… debería haberte llamado, – susurró Alec, titubeante.

– Si, deberías haberlo hecho, o haber respondido el teléfono cuando te llamé. –

Oyó un profundo suspiro. Sintió como el cuerpo de Alec se alejaba un poco de la ventana.

– No quiero sonar obsesionado, pero no puedes simplemente pretender que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Dime que fue solo curiosidad. Dime que amas más a la iglesia que a mi. Dime que cada beso fue un error. Cualquier cosa. Solo haz que comience algo, o termine y yo pueda seguir adelante, – Magnus susurró.

– No es tan sencillo. –

– Lo es. –

– No lo es, – Alec dijo con vehemencia. – Quizá en tu mundo si lo sea. Aunque sintiera algo por ti, ¿quieres que renuncie a mi vida por ti? No es tan sencillo. Aquí las consecuencias son grandes. –

– No pienses demasiado en ello. –

– Tampoco puedo pensar poco en ello. Esto podría cambiar mi vida para siempre. Simplemente no lo entiendes. –

– ¿Crees que no cambiaría también para mi? – Magnus golpeó con la palma de la mano la rejilla, mostrando su frustración.

– Me dijiste que no me pedirías que eligiera. –

– No creí que fuera a hacerlo. –

Alec presionó la mano en el lado contrario de la ventana divida, al mismo nivel que la de Magnus, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara. Magnus no pudo evitar sentir esperanza.

– ¿Piensas en mi? – preguntó Alec, de forma cautelosa.

– Constantemente. –

– Cuéntamelo, – susurró Alec.

El corazón de Magnus se aceleró, lamiéndose los labios. Aunque deseaba decírselo, deseaba aun más volver a mostrárselo.

– Hecho de menos el modo en que sabes, – dijo Magnus con voz ronca y lenta. – Es de locos. Pensé que si tan solo podía besarte, estaría satisfecho. Me convencí de ello. Por eso te seguí hasta estar solos en la oscuridad. Sin saber si me corresponderías o me condenarías, te besé. –

– Lo recuerdo, – dijo Alec. Su voz también sonaba ronca, y eso animó a Magnus.

– No sabes lo mucho que quieres algo hasta que te lo niegan. Decidí darte espacio, quizá te había agarrado de sorpresa y no fuiste capaz de reaccionar. Esa fue mi excusa, y me aferré a ella. Y no sabías que había sido yo, así que no había peligro de que me rechazaras. Así que me lo guardé para mi y te observé, deseando estar contigo, pero respetando la distancia que tu llamada requería. –

– He pensado en esa noche incontables veces a lo largo de los pasados tres años, – confesó Alec.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Magnus, sorprendido.

– Si, – respondió Alec, aunque más bajito, temiendo ser escuchado entre las paredes.

– ¿Me equivoqué al desearte? –

– Lo equivocado es que yo te correspondiera, – le dijo Alec. 

Eso encendió una llama de esperanza en el pecho de Magnus.– No vine a la boda de Clary para seducirte. Te vi, y todas las cosas que he estado sintiendo, los recuerdos de esa noche junto con cada fantasía sobre ti que había tenido, volvieron a fluir. Te vi y supe que tenía que decírtelo. Esta vez encontraría la forma correcta de decirte lo que sentía. Que verte y amarte en secreto me desgarraba cada vez que estabas cerca. –

Magnus alzó la cabeza, intentando ver a Alec a través de la rendija.

– Algunas cosas es mejor que se queden sin decir, – murmuró Magnus. – Algunas cosas son más seguras cuando se quedan sin decir. Por eso había esperado tanto para decírtelas. –

– Pero las dijiste, y al decirlas, lo cambiaste todo, – Alec apartó la mano.

Magnus no pudo evitar sentir frió al perder el contacto. – ¿Lo hice? Porque desde donde estoy sentado, no parece haber cambiado nada. Todavía estás fuera de mi alcance. –

– ¿Desde donde estás sentado? – preguntó Alec incrédulo. – Estás sentado en una cabina confesional en una iglesia. ¿No crees que lo que me dijiste, a un representante de la iglesia, es algo que lo hace cambiar? Magnus, tuvimos sexo en la sacristía. Dios, no hay suficiente penitencia por ello. –

Magnus se hizo para atrás, sintiendo vergüenza. Todo iba horriblemente mal. Se había permitido pensar que Alec y él tenían una oportunidad juntos. Como si estuvieran dentro de un cuento de hadas donde el amor lo conquistaba todo.

Pero la vida real no funcionaba de ese modo. La vida real era el hombre de sus sueños sentado en un confesionario, rodeado de madera, que amaba a Dios sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre él.

La vida real apestaba.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Magnus.

– Hemos hecho suficiente, ¿no crees? –

Ni de cerca, pensó Magnus en doble sentido. Pero sabía que Alec no se refería a eso. 

– Me marcharé si quieres que lo haga. –

Alec suspiró. – Ese es el problema. No quiero que te marches. –

– Entonces me quedaré. –

– Tampoco quiero que te quedes. –

– Definitivamente esta es una de esas situaciones donde no puedes tenerlo todo, – dijo Magnus, tratando de bromear, pero fallando totalmente. 

– Magnus, no se lo que quiero. Pero incluso si lo supiera, no creo que haya un modo de evitar esto, – Alec se giró hacía la rejilla, y pasó los dedos de ambas manos por los espacios abiertos de forma exasperada, mirando a Magnus.

Por alguna razón, Magnus supo que no le iba a gustar lo que Alec iba a decir.

– No, eso no es verdad. Conozco el problema. Sé lo que quiero, Magnus. Te quiero a ti. Y también sé donde están mis obligaciones, y tu no estás entre ellas. No es cuestión de elegir obligaciones. Hay unas que son importantes para mi, elecciones que hice y a las que me aferro. En ocasiones cometemos errores. Por mucho que duela, tengo que incluir lo que hicimos juntos en la parte de los errores. –

– ¿Todo? ¿Todo fue un error? – preguntó Magnus, sintiendo como se rompía su corazón totalmente.

– No quiero herirte, – susurró suplicante Alec. – ¿Lo entiendes? Para mi, el hombre, no hay nada que lamente. Para el sacerdote, solo hay arrepentimiento. Estoy dividido. Pero hace mucho elegí a la iglesia y no lo pienso cambiar. –

– De manera que eliges a la iglesia, – dijo Magnus, derrotado.

Lo entendía. Sencillamente no había querido aceptarlo. Se había engañado a si mismo, aferrándose a la esperanza.

– La iglesia me eligió y acepté, mucho antes de que tu aparecieras. Magnus, si hubiera sido de otro modo… si hubiera afrontado la decisión ahora, por primera vez, tu o la iglesia, te hubiera elegido a ti. –

Eso debería haberlo reconfortado. Pero no. incluso dolía más, saber que llegó tarde. Parecía que Dios se reía de él.

Solo asintió, tragándose el ácido que sentía en su garganta. – Dios siempre gana, – dijo Magnus, en voz baja.

– Deberíamos hablar de esto en la sacristía, de frente. –

– ¿El mismo despacho donde sudamos y nos follamos el uno al otro, llenos de deseo? ¿Esa habitación? – sabía que sonaba severo, pero maldita sea, se sentía enojado. – Tanto si estamos aquí o en otra habitación, siempre habrá una pared entre nosotros, Alec. Además, lo que se dice en el confesionario se queda en el confesionario. Creo que eso es lo mejor para ambos. –

– Necesito verte, saber que entiendes, – susurró Alec.

– Lo entiendo. Sencillamente no me gusta, – dijo Magnus. – Estoy enamorado de ti. Y tu elegiste a la iglesia. –

– No quiero que te marches así, – suplicó Alec.

– ¿Cómo querías que me fuera? ¿Sonriendo y deseándote lo mejor? No puedo. Que te jodan por si quiera pedírmelo, – la voz de Magnus sonaba fuerte.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, mientras Magnus intentaba controlarse y calmar su furia.

– No volveré, – dijo Magnus, finalmente. – No volveré a poner un pie en esta iglesia. Si quieres volver a verme, que sea porque me has elegido sobre la iglesia. Creo que al menos me merezco esa consideración. –

– Te mereces mucho más que eso, mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte. –

– No te esperaré por siempre. Tengo que seguir adelante. Y encontrar a alguien que me ame, incondicionalmente. Siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón, pero tampoco puedo vivir así por siempre. –

– Lo se, – Alec susurró, con la voz rota.

Magnus no dijo nada más, simplemente dejó el cubículo. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, esta vez se iba sin esperanza y con el corazón roto. 

Y no le guardaba rencor a Alec. Magnus sabía a donde se metía desde el inicio. Una vez leyó que es difícil que alguien te rompa el corazón. Generalmente eras tu te lo rompías, intentando meterlo a la fuerza en donde sabes bien que no cabe. 

Era hora de empacar y volver a casa.


	12. Capítulo 12

Cuando Alec le había dicho al Padre Hodge que necesitaba tomarse un periodo sabático, este había apoyado lo idea. Había insistido en que el descanso y la relajación eran precisamente lo que necesitaba. Le dio varios libros de la iglesia y le dijo que volviera hasta que estuviera listo para portar el alzacuellos.

Era irónico, tanto la iglesia como Magnus no le querían ver al menos que les escogiera. Pero el ya había elegido la iglesia. Aun si la iglesia le dijera que se fuera a rezar y pensar un poco más. Lo más probable porque el Padre Hodge quería que Alec solidificara su fe e hiciera penitencia por sus acciones con Magnus.

Esas increíbles acciones que aun le estremecían cuando pensaba en ellas.

Pero Alec no quería tiempo para pensar ni reflexionar. Estaba demasiado cerca del borde, demasiado cerca de la línea entre la iglesia y Magnus. Cualquier brisa podía llevarle al lado contrario.

Pero no podía. Había elegido la iglesia. Ahí había sido feliz, sin conflictos, sin decisiones vitales mayores, sin la confusión de hacer elecciones equivocadas. Hasta que llegó Magnus y agitó completamente su vida.

Alec ya había pasado ese debate.

Había elegido la iglesia.

La iglesia hasta el final de sus días.

Arrodillarse. Rezar. Ser devoto.

Si.

Por lo cual no entendía porque estaba, con maleta en mano, en la terminal de autobuses de Nueva York, a unos kilómetros de Brooklyn, donde Magnus vivía y trabajaba. 

Seis semanas libres para reflexionar y superar a Magnus, ¿y ahí estaba? Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado la decisión de ir.

Suspiró con cansancio. Iglesia, se recordó a si mismo.

Excepto que esta vez era diferente. Normalmente, Alec habría acudido al obispo de alguna iglesia para un lugar donde quedarse en la ciudad. Pero el Padre Hodge había recomendado que se tomara tiempo libre de la iglesia y viviera en el mundo real, recomendación que había llegado a otros Padres.

Lo que significaba que básicamente no se podía esconder detrás de las paredes de otra iglesia durante el término de su periodo sabático. 

Lo que significaba que tendría que lidiar con sus demonios en el “mundo real” y no esconderse detrás de su alzacuellos.

Lo que significaba que estaba jodido.

Con maleta en mano, caminó hasta el hotel donde se quedaría durante las próximas semanas. Afortunadamente la iglesia le había dado fondos para su periodo sabático.

Alec se registró y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Primero pretendía dormir. Segundo, visitaría una tienda de ropa para conseguir ropa nueva. Tercero… meditaría o algo.

Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer de cara en el edredón. Resopló exhausto y finalmente sus ojos no soportaron más y se cerraron.

*

Doce horas más tarde intentó extender el brazo y encendió la lámpara. Borracho. Después miró fijamente el teléfono, debatiendo si llamar a Magnus. Oír su voz relajante era tanto una buena como una mala idea.

No debo llamar.

Seguía con el brazo en el aire, que comenzaba a hormiguear por la posición.

Solo debería tomar el teléfono y llamarlo. Podría mandarme a buzón. ¿Pero qué le digo si contesta?

Al pensar en hablar con el, mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. ¿Qué le diría?

Nada, probablemente. Solo respiraría como un idiota acosador, y entonces Magnus colgaría, o peor, llamaría al número del identificador de llamadas, y conseguiría su hotel. ¿Qué tal si el hotel le decía quien había llamado? ¿Podían hacer eso? Siempre parecían saber que habitación llamaba cuando pedías toallas. ¿Y si Magnus iba al hotel? A Alec le comenzó a dar un ataque de pánico.

– Deja de darle vueltas, Lightwood, – habló consigo mismo.

Tomó el teléfono y lo subió a la cama con él. Finalmente marcó el número, pero era el de su hermana pequeña, Isabelle.

– Hola, Izzy, –dijo, cuando ella contestó.

– ¿Y bien? – ella bufó al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Bien qué? –

– Dilo, – incitó ella.

Alec soltó una risita. – Perdóname hermana, porque he pecado. No he hablado contigo en, – se detuvo a pensar. – Cinco semanas. –

– Está bien, – Izzy rió. – Perdonado. Has diez “Viva Izzy y promete llamar más seguido. –

– Lo prometo, – dijo Alec, también riendo.

– ¿Cómo estás? –

– Las cosas están algo mal en este momento, – respondió Alec.

– Me lo imaginé, – dijo Izzy, suspirando. – Normalmente no me llamas durante largos periodos cuando estás estresado por algo. –

– Estoy en un retiro sabático. –

– Esas son como vacaciones, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto más tienes libre? – preguntó ella.

– Seis semanas.

La línea de Izzy se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. – ¿Qué ha pasado? – finalmente preguntó.

– ¿Cómo sabes que algo ha pasado? Quizá solo he estado trabando demasiado duro. –

– Nadie se toma un periodo sabático de seis semanas cuando todo va bien. Eso, combinado con tu falta de comunicación y que las cosas están liadas, me lo dice todo. No hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes, – soltó sarcásticamente su hermana.

– Oh, Izzy. Desearía poder tener esta conversación en persona. –

– Tienes seis semanas. Ven y quédate un rato conmigo y Simon. –

– Lo haría, pero tengo que resolver algo primero. ¿En otra ocasión? –

– Por supuesto, – contestó Izzy, algo decepcionada.

– ¿Cómo están los niños? – preguntó Alec.

– No me has llamado para preguntarme por los niños, – dijo Izzy, y Alec la imaginó girando los ojos. – Aunque están bien. Ahora déjate de rodeos y dime que está pasando. –

– Conocí a alguien, – anunció, echándolo sin rodeos.

– ¿Con alguien, quieres decir alguien a parte de, bueno, Dios? – 

– Si, – 

– Mmm. Puedo ver porque es un problema. –

– Si. – repitió Alec

– ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Fue en la iglesia? ¿Sabe ella que eres un sacerdote? – preguntó Izzy.

– De hecho, nos conocimos hace años. Le enseñé y le confirme. También fui su consejero, – contestó Alec.

– ¿El consejero de ella o el consejero de su clase? – preguntó Izzy.

Alec tragó antes de contestar. – Uh, específicamente, fui el consejero de él. –

– Entonces…– comenzó ella, sin mostrarse demasiado sorprendida.

– Si. – aceptó Alec.

– Entonces, conociste a un chico, ¿y qué? –

– Jesús Izzy. No me preguntes eso, – contestó Alec apenado.

– Tu lo has sacado. Así que debes aclararlo, – se defendió Izzy.

Alec resopló. – Él estaba en la ciudad por la boda de su hermana, la cual yo oficié. Hace algunos años, ocurrió algo, y resultó que el fue quien lo hizo, y cuando regresó, pensó que yo debería saberlo, porque está enamorado de mi. –

– Uh, – Izzy bufó. – Ahí falta muchísima información. –

– Me besó. –

– ¿En la boda? – preguntó Izzy.

– No. Hace algunos años alguien me besó. Estaba oscuro. No supe quien fue, – Alec pausó. – Hasta que estábamos en la recepción y el me lo confesó, junto con que estaba enamorado de mi. –

– Pero sabe que eres sacerdote. Es algo malo por su parte que haga avances contigo de ese modo. Supongo que le pusiste en su lugar, – dijo Izzy.

Alec recordó como lo había puesto en su lugar, y sus mejillas se calentaron. Quería poner su miembro en ese lugar de nuevo. Lo pensaba en todo momento. 

Y no solo lo sexual. Pensaba en cosas simples como levantarse y hacerle el café a Magnus mientras este entraba la cocina y le rodeaba entre sus brazos, besándole el cuello, mientras planeaban que hacer en el día.

Alec quería eso.

– Yo, um. No, no lo hice, – susurró Alec.


	13. Capítulo 13

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo hiciste? – Izzy gritó al teléfono. – ¿Entonces que pasó? –

– Tuvimos sexo, – dijo Alec y al segundo se alejó el teléfono de la oreja cuando Izzy chilló tanto de emoción como de asombro. – Y luego fuimos atrapados por el Padre Hodge, después de tener sexo en la sacristía, – añadió Alec.

– Oh por Dos. ¡No tengo palabras! Mmm, ¿y qué hiciste? –

– Me vestí y le dije al hombre que se fuera mientras solucionaba la situación con el Padre Hodge. –

– Que ironía que te atrapen desnudo en una habitación diseñada para vestirse, – Izzy rió. – Supongo que dado que estás en periodo sabático, no lograste solucionar la situación. –

– Lo hice. Y elegí la iglesia, – insistió Alec. 

¿Por qué nadie le creía?

– Si claro, – bufó Izzy. – Por eso estás al teléfono diciéndome que tuviste sexo en la sacristía de tu iglesia con un hombre. ¡¿Qué dijo el Padre Hodge?! –

– Resumiendo, que necesitaba aclarar mi papel en la iglesia, rezar, tomarme un tiempo para pensar y poder volver con mi alzacuellos bien puesto, – dijo Alec.

– ¿Y qué dijo el hombre? ¿Tu amante? – preguntó Izzy.

Amante. Alec nunca había pensado en Magnus de ese modo. Aunque ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta que le gustaba el título. Magnus era su amante, y Alec realmente quería que se repitiera ese papel.

Lo cual era exactamente lo que no debía pensar. Día uno del periodo sabático: fallido.

– Su nombre es Magnus. Se marchó como le pedí. Después volvió tras una semana tratando de llamarme. No podía contestar sus llamadas. Estaba tratando de huir de mis pecado, – confesó Alec.

– Eres un idiota, – dijo Izzy. – Lo siento, quizá decirle eso a un Padre sea un pecado, pero es verdad. ¿Ese hombre te confesó sus sentimientos, dormiste con él, y luego le diste la espalda y sin darle ninguna explicación? Si, eres un sacerdote estúpido. Ahora estoy de su parte. –

– Caramba, gracias, – soltó Alec, sarcásticamente.

– De nada. Así que escupe. Vino a verte de nuevo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasó entonces? – presionó ella.

– Vino al confesionario. Me dijo que todavía me amaba. –

– ¿Incluso después de todo lo que hiciste? ¡Aw! – chilló Izzy, de ternura. – Me gusta ese hombre. A ti te odio. –

– Soy un sacerdote, Izzy. No puedo aceptar el amor de nadie, – intentó razonar Alec.

– Esta bien, como sea. ¿Supongo que el momento en el confesionario no fue bien? – siguió ella.

– Debería. Pero no. Le dije que nunca había habido una elección. Para mi siempre sería la iglesia. –

– Si había elección. Prácticamente le dijiste que el no valía nada, – le reclamó Izzy.

– Mmm. Creo. –

– ¿Y ahora estás en periodo sabático haciendo qué? –

– Tirado en la cama de un hotel a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde Magnus vive, – murmuró Alec.

Izzy gritó de nuevo y Alec pudo imaginarla brincando de emoción. – ¡Oh Dios mío! –

– Deja de decir eso. Es una blasfemia, – Alec le regañó.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – Izzy no le hiso caso. – ¡Estás enamorado de él! – gritó de nuevo.

– Claro que no. –

– Claro que si, – replicó ella, en tono cantarín.

– No. No puedo estar enamorad de él. La iglesia católica no permite que un sacerdote tenga una relación íntima, – replicó Alec.

– Eso díselo a todos los encubiertos de Europa, – ella dijo con sarcasmo.

– No es divertido, Izzy. –

– Lo se. Lo siento. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estás donde vive Magnus. Fuiste a verle porque la idea estar lejos de él te es imposible. Y tengo que decirlo, hermano mayor, hacen falta huevos para hacer lo que él hizo. Pero para lo que tu estás haciendo hacen falta unos huevotes. Bien por ti. –

– ¡Izzy! ¡Vocabulario! – le regañó Alec. – Además, no he hecho nada. –

– Aun, – añadió ella, emocionada. – ¿Quieres hacerlo? –

– Si, – contestó Alec.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo? – corrigió ella la pregunta.

– No debería, – dijo Alec. Izzy solo bufó. – Me dijo que no le fuera a buscar al menos que haya cambiado de idea. Que ya le había herido lo suficiente. –

– Lo hiciste. Fuiste un total bastardo, – ella le dijo, amablemente.

– Gracias, – respondió Alec, sarcásticamente.

– Para eso está tu hermanita menor, – se burló Izzy.

– Para animarme no, por lo que veo, – replicó Alec.

– No me llamaste para que te animara. Llamaste para que te dijera todo lo que tu has estado pensado sobre ti. ¿Así o más imbécil te sentías? –

Alec bufó. – Te quiero mocosa. –

– Yo también te quiero, tonto, – Izzy soltó una risita. – ¿Y ya sabes que harás? –

– No. –

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque a mi me parece que tu subconsciente ya tomó una decisión, y no fue la iglesia. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿vas a hacerle caso? –

– ¿Y dejar la Iglesia? – preguntó Alec, incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué no? No es como si no hubieras servido a la iglesia lo suficiente. Quizá tu plan cambio. Quizá Magnus fue llevado a tu vida por una razón. –

– No es así Izzy, – Alec suspiró. – El voto es para toda la vida. Lo dice la iglesia. –

– Ya veo. ¿Y la iglesia tiene más autoridad que Dios? – replicó Izzy.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Alec, confundido.

– Bueno, si Dos estuviera tratando de decirte que tiene un nuevo plan para ti, uno de amor y compañerismo, uno que cumple más emocionalmente, ¿cómo lo haría? Si decidiera que quiere algo nuevo para ti, ¿tendría que pedirle permiso a la iglesia? –

Alec pensó en ello. – No lo se, – dijo sin estar seguro. Siempre había pensado que fue debilidad lo que pasó con Magnus, no algo divino.

– Alec, cariño, ¿por qué estás ahí? – preguntó ella, con suavidad.

– No lo se, – contestó. Se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta.

– Si lo sabes, – le dijo ella, suavemente.

– Entonces, dímelo. Porque no lo se, – dijo Alec, soltando una risa seca e insincera. Se preguntó si ella lo había notado.

– Incluso una hermana pequeña sabe cuando su hermano mayor está enamorado, – le dijo ella, aun de forma calmada.

– No puede ser, – replicó Alec, demasiado rápido.

– Deja de ser un imbécil. Dios te dio la capacidad de amar, ¿no crees que deberías dejar de cuestionar sus regalos, y las oportunidades que te ofrece, y empezar a tomarlas y agradecer por ellos? –

– No sabía que apoyabas las relaciones del mismo sexo, – dijo Alec de repente.

– Claro que lo hago. El amor es amor. Las leyes de la iglesia cambian siempre. Algún día la iglesia mirará a sus antepasados homofóbicos y admitirán lo equivocados que estaban. Pasó con la ciencia, pasó con la gente de raza negra y pasará con los homosexuales, – Alec no contestó. No sabía que decir. – Tienes muchas decisiones que tomar Alec. –

– Lo se, – Alec comenzaba a dudar de su antigua decisión. Ya estaba ahí, ¿Ahora que haría?.

Todo empieza y termina con Magnus. Dios, ayúdame.

– Encenderé una vela por ti, – dijo Izzy, entre burla y notando la preocupación de Alec.

– Gracias. –

Alec colgó.

Necesitaba poner en orden su mente. Aceptar todo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Admisión uno. Soy gay.

Nunca se había sentido atraído por las mujeres. Pero siempre lo había adjudicado a que quería ser sacerdote. Claro, encontraba a las mujeres hermosas, atractivas. Pero los hombres siempre le habían atraído de otra forma que no había considerado.

Quizá por eso se había rodeado de un grupo de hombres con un objetivo en común, no sexual, y que le negaba tener sensaciones de placer hacía otros.

Y siempre había sido capaz de pasarlo por alto, a los hombres guapos y atractivos. Hasta que llegó Magnus. Él siempre había sido diferente.

El adolescente al que había ayudado a solucionar sus problemas, pero que siempre le demostró lo fuerte que era.

El hombre en que se volvió al volver de la universidad, seguro, atractivo, fuerte y con un brillo en la mirada de querer comerse al mundo. Un brillo que hacía que Alec no pudiera apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes.

Y ese beso. Ese beso había abierto puertas que siempre había logrado mantener con candado y que pensó que nunca se abrirían.

Soy gay, pensó, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo con esa admisión.

Al no haber permitido nunca que las palabras e formaran en su mente, juntarlas ahora en dos pequeñas sílabas parecía casi demasiado simple para englobar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. 

– Soy gay, – aceptó en voz alta, a la habitación silenciosa.

Su corazón latió erráticamente, cerrando los ojos. Pero nada pasó. El trueno no retumbó. El rayo no cayó. Los demonios no le atacaron para llevarle al infierno. No pasó nada.

Excepto que ahora se sentía aliviado.

– Soy gay, – dijo de nuevo. – Soy un sacerdote gay y estoy enamorado de Magnus Bane. –

Y su risa murió.

– ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? –

*

De cualquier forma que lo mirara, Alec sabía que la iglesia no permitiría a un sacerdote gay. Y era más que claro ahora que prefería vivir sin ser sacerdote que vivir sin Magnus.

Su fe no había cambiado. Todavía se sentía devoto a la iglesia y le estaba agradecido. Sin ellos, nunca habría conocido a Magnus. Nunca habría tenido una excusa para seguir a su lado a lo largo de los años.

Nada decía que fuera a dejar de servir a la iglesia: como hermano lego.

Había tomado esa decisión esa mañana. Había llamado al Padre Hodge, quien había tratado desesperadamente de disuadirle. Había llamado al obispo quien le había recriminado su falta de fe. Y en ambos casos simplemente se había mordido la lengua.

Su conversación con Izzy le había hecho ver la realidad. Ahora debía averiguar que decirle a Magnus cuando le viera.

¿Aun me aceptaría? Esa pregunta le estaba comiendo vivo.

Caminó por la calle hasta llegar al edificio de cristal de las oficinas de Magnus. Al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso. Después llegó al final de la calle, recuperó el valor y caminó de vuelta.

Al llegar a la puerta, esta vez solo dudó.

– Es todo o nada, Alec. Has hecho las paces con la iglesia. Incluso si Magnus no te quiere más…– pensar en esas palabras dolía, pero continuó. – Incluso si ya no te ama, has hecho lo correcto. Lo único que podías haber hecho una vez que comprendiste que la iglesia ya no iba de la mano con tus creencias. Incluso has lidiado con el rechazo del obispo. Esto debería ser más fácil. –

Pero no lo era.

Al principio había pensado en ir a lo seguro. Averiguar si Magnus aun le quería y después renunciara la iglesia. Pero ese era el camino de los cobardes.

Además, Magnus había abierto una verdad que Alec se había esforzado en negar durante toda su vida. Alec deseaba una relación. Deseaba compromiso y amor, besos tiernos y café matutino. Y sobre todo, deseaba tener eso con Magnus.

Ahora veía las cosas claras. Magnus siempre había sido su ideal. Incluso cuando rezaba sus oraciones, siempre se encontraba involucrando a Magnus, incluso pidiéndole a Dios por tan siquiera una llamada. Otras veces pedía más, pedía volver a verlo. Y en sus días de determinación, había llegado a rezar por que lo que sentía por Magnus se lo llevara Dios.

Así que siempre supo que sus días en la iglesia estaban contados. Sencillamente había querido evitarlo. Pero ya no quería esconderse tras las paredes de la iglesia. Ahora se sentía liberado.

Quería a Magnus.

Así que abrió las puertas, hasta llegar al escritorio donde se encontraban dos guaridas de seguridad.

– Estoy aquí para ver a Magnus Bane, – dijo Alec, intentando sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía.

El guardia apretó algunos botones de su teclado. – Quinto piso. –

– Gracias, – contestó Alec.

*

Magnus dejó caer el documento de su reunión de junta sobre la mesa de su secretaria. – Cat, ¿Puedes asegurarte de que se le añade el acta a esto? Quiero llevarlo a casa esta noche para una evaluación exhaustiva de los planes de campaña.

– Claro, – Cat le sonrió divertida. – Hay alguien esperando en tu despacho. Por lo que he movido tu cita con Raphael para mañana, y me ocuparé de tus llamadas. –

– ¿Qué? – Magnus entrecerró los ojos. – Raphael se va de la ciudad mañana. ¿Quién está esperando? ¿El presidente? – bromeó Magnus.

– No, pero se lo dije a Raphael, y dijo que lo entendía. Se encontrará contigo por una llamada de conferencia desde la limosina mañana a las 8 a.m. –

Magnus miró aprensivo hacía su puerta. – No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? –

– Nop, – simplemente contestó Cat.

– Sabes que trabajas para mi, ¿verdad? –

– Si. –

– ¿Y aun así no me vas a decir que está pasando? – preguntó Magnus.

– ¿Por qué arruinar la sorpresa? – Cat sonrió ampliamente, de esa forma que hacía cuando estaba planeado algo.

– Está bien, – Magnus suspiró. – Pero todavía necesito ese archivo esta noche. –

– Estoy bastante segura de que no lo necesitarás. –

– Catarina…–

– Estará listo, solo digo que no lo…–

– Está bien. Como sea. Solo asegúrate de que esté listo en dos horas, cuando me vaya a casa. –

– O haré que vayan a entregártelo. Si te marchas más temprano…– Cat sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Porqué me iría más…? Agh olvídalo, – Magnus masculló. – Si no fueras mi mejor amiga ya te hubiera despedido. –

Car solo rió, viendo como Magnus abría con cautela la puerta, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido mientras entraba.


	15. Capítulo 15

Esperaba atrapar a su visitante de espaldas a la puerta, sentado esperándole. En su lugar, vio a un hombre de pie ante el gran grupo de ventanas que daban hacía el parque.

Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, traía una camisa vaquera azul con las mangas arremangadas. Y se veía increíblemente sexy. Así que Magnus se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista, antes de acercarse al hombre.

El hombre no le había escuchado entrar. Miraba hacía fuera sin levantar la vista, ni siquiera para ver el reflejo de Magnus.

– ¿Alexander? – susurró Magnus, incrédulo.

Alec se giró rápidamente, buscando los ojos de Magnus. – Espero que esté bien que esté aquí. –

Magnus solo asintió tontamente, hipnotizado, acercándose a él.

– Te he echado de menos, – dijo Alec, cortando la distancia entre ellos.

El corazón de Magnus se aceleró. ¿Estaba diciendo que le echaba de menos y que había cambiado de idea? ¿O solo necesitaba verle para después continuar con su vida?

Magnus sintió retorcerse su estómago ante el último pensamiento, haciendo una mueca.

Y al notarlo, Alec frunció el ceño. – Supongo que no está bien que esté aquí, – dijo Alec, malinterpretando su expresión. – No importa. Bueno si. Pero necesito decirte esto, a pesar de todo. Después me puedes decir que me vaya. –

Magnus hizo un gesto hacía el conjunto de sofás de su despacho. Pero Alec negó, prefiriendo quedarse parado.

– Hice algo, – comenzó. – Puede parecer una decisión precipitada para la mayoría, pero era algo que tenía y quería hacer. No lo supe hasta que entraste de nuevo a mi vida. –

Magnus se tensó. Por favor no me culpes por amarte. Por favor, no digas que arruiné tu vida, porque tu has mejorado la mía incluso si todo lo que tuve al final fue dolor. 

– Me escondía detrás de la iglesia. Siempre lo he hecho. Mis años de crecimiento no fueron ideales. Sabes papá era alcohólico y agresivo. Desde edad temprana vi a la iglesia como un lugar seguro. Ahí nos llevaba papá cuando estaba sobrio y reformado. Hasta que finalmente estallaba de nuevo. Mamá nos había abandonado y solo teníamos a papá. – 

Alec suspiró.

– Lo que intento decir es que, desde edad temprana, supe que la iglesia era el lugar donde íbamos cuando todo iba bien, cuando papá estaba reformado, nuestro lugar seguro. Cuando dejábamos de ir, significaba el inicio de sus ataques y borracheras. Por ello siempre vi la iglesia como el destino en mi vida. Toda mi vida y mis estudios los enfoqué en poder estar en el lugar donde siempre me había sentido seguro. – 

– Sabía lo de tu padre. Me lo contaste una vez. Le patearía el trasero al bastardo si siguiera con vida, – dijo Magnus, con vehemencia.

– Lo sé, – Alec sonrió, sin humor.

– He perturbado tu lugar seguro, – concluyó Magnus. – Lo siento. –

Su corazón se contrajo al comprender lo que había ocasionado en Alec. Para un hombre que realmente creía en lo que la iglesia decía, la decisión debía de haber sido realmente difícil y dolorosa.

– No lo sientas. Nunca fue tu culpa, – le dijo Alec, de forma confortante.

– Por supuesto que lo fue, a menos de que estés a punto de decirme que hubieras dormido con cualquiera, – se mofó Magnus. “Por favor, no digas que pudo haber sido cualquiera.”

– De ningún modo, – Alec dijo alarmado, dando un paso más cerca. – Probablemente hubiera seguido mintiéndome a mi mismo durante años. Habría sido fácil porque después de conocerte, ningún otro hombre podía ocasionar lo que tu despertabas en mi. –

– ¿Qué desperté en ti? – preguntó Magnus, sintiendo crecer la esperanza.

Alec rió nerviosamente. – Dame un segundo para llegar a eso. Tengo esta otra cosa que decirte primero. –

– Bien, pero date prisa, – bufó Magnus. – Porque si es lo que creo que es, entonces quiero oír todos tus sentimientos hacía mi. Con detalle. –

– Me daré prisa, – rió Alec. – Primero necesitas la base para lo que tengo que decirte. –

Magnus le miró a los ojos. Amaba esos ojos azules que le hacían sentir como si mirara el mar. Amaba el modo en que sus hoyuelos se movían o profundizaban con sus gestos. Amaba el grueso timbre de su voz y la forma en que su respiración se atoraba cuando notaba la sonrisa depredadora que Magnus le mandaba. Sencillamente amaba todo de él.

– Si no te apresuras, voy a besarte, y tendrás que esperar para decírmelo más tarde, – gruñó Magnus.

Alec inhaló profundamente y continuó. – He sabido que soy gay desde hace mucho. Nunca lo había hablado o confesado. Parece que soy bueno evitando cosas. Varias veces sentí la necesidad de romper mis votos, cada vez que te veía en la iglesia o entrabas a mi despacho. –

Alec tomó una pausa y luego continuó.

– Intenté tener todo y a la vez nada cuando te ofrecí ser tu guía en cada sesión. Me volví realmente bueno engañándome y tenía la ventaja de tenerte a mi lado. Hasta que me besaste hace tres años. –

– Pero no sabías que era yo, – recordó Magnus.

– No, pero en mi mente eras tu. El beso abrió una puerta que siempre mantuve con candado. Sabía que me atraían más los hombres que las mujeres, pero nunca había hecho algo con ello. Ese beso abrió las puertas de la imaginación y el romance. Te deseaba. Deseaba que el hombre fueras tu. Por eso cuando me lo dijiste, en la cena de ensayo, huí. –

– Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué no sencillamente me dijiste que sentías lo mismo? – Magnus le miró confundido.

A pesar de su confusión, Magnus no podía evitar sentir como el deseo creía en él, al escuchar los pensamientos sucios de Alec hacía él.

Pon atención Magnus, se dijo a si mismo. Deja de pensar en todo lo que harán cuando todo esto se aclare y escucha al hombre.

– Porque un beso y una fantasía se volvieron reales. Ya no era solo yo deseando que me desearas…era saber que lo hacías. Si te decía lo que sentía, eso sería cruzar la línea de la imaginación, y actuar involucraría romper mis votos. –

– Actuamos, – le recordó Magnus, con voz ronca, intentando no recordar como habían actuado. 

– Estaba llamado a ocurrir. Una vez que esa puerta estuvo abierta, una vez que crucé la línea, había perdido, – admitió Alec.

– Así que si fue mi culpa, – suspiró Magnus.

– Fue mía por pensar que la iglesia podía mantenerme a salvo de mi padre y de mi mismo para siempre. Fue mía por no admitirlo cuando reconocí quien era, y que algún día, rompería voluntariamente mis votos para ser esa persona. –

– ¿El beso? –

– El beso, – afirmó Alec. – Podría haber seguido adelante después de aconsejar a un chico que me miraba con estrellas en los ojos. Pero al hombre nunca pude ignorarle. –

– Sigue hablando, – murmuró Magnus, envolviendo a Alec entre sus brazos y besando su mandíbula.

Los brazos de Alec rodearon su cintura, presionando suaves besos en el cuello de Magnus, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

– He fantaseado con el tú adulto durante años. el beso le dio alas. Saber que me amabas, Dios, sencillamente no podía decir que no. No quería hacerlo. –

– ¿Incluso aunque me dijiste que habías elegido a la iglesia? – preguntó Magnus, con tono triste. Acarició la espalda de Alec, intentando que su calor inundara su cuerpo.

– El último esfuerzo, – suspiró Alec. – Había dado mi palabra, y es lo único que ahora te puedo dar también. –

– No es verdad, – bromeó Magnus, coqueto. – También ofreces un trasero espectacular. –

Sus palabras provocaron una risa en Alec.

– ¿Entonces no elegiste a la iglesia? – preguntó Magnus, necesitando escuchar las palabras.

– He dimitido de mi posición. Fui enviado a un periodo sabático, pero les he llamado para decirles que no volveré, – Alec le miró directamente a los ojos. – Necesitamos arreglar esto primero. Esperaba no haberte perdido aun, pero si lo había hecho, quería ser honesto contigo. Dejar la iglesia fue mi decisión. Era lo mejor para mi. –

– Me gustaría decirte “lo siento”. Lo intento, pero no puedo, – dijo Magnus, mirándole juguetonamente.

– Oh si, te vez completamente triste, – Alec se rió.

– Completamente. Estoy realmente triste por ti, – Magnus rió con él, hasta finalmente ponerse serio. – Tanto que la gente de esta oficina me ha tratado como cristal desde que pensé que te había perdido para siempre. –

– Espera, ¿saben de mi? – las mejillas de Alec enrojecieron.

– Algo así. Saben que llevo enamorado desde hace siglos de un tipo llamado Alec. Catarina, mi secretaria y mejor amiga, sabía que ibas a la boda y me animó para que lo intentara. –

– Eso explica mucho, – susurró Alec, pensativo.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Hizo de todo para que esperara en tu despacho hasta que llegaras. Creí que me había encerrado, temiendo que me fuera, – Alec rió.

– Suena como algo que ella haría, – Magnus rió. – ¿Te molesta que lo sepa? –

– No, solo que esto es demasiado nuevo, ¿Podemos se un poco más discretos mientras me ajusto? –

– Será como tu quieras, Alexander, – accedió Magnus. Se sentía feliz, caliente, deseoso, ansioso de quitarle la ropa a Alec, de besarle hasta perder el sentido hasta que no le quedara la más mínima duda de que Magnus era su hombre ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 caps mas y llegamos al final (:

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
